


You Fell Through The Cracks of My Hands

by A_Little_Kitty_Cat_21



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Double Date, Forced Dancing, M/M, Reminiscing, lawrusso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Little_Kitty_Cat_21/pseuds/A_Little_Kitty_Cat_21
Summary: Daniel looks up, and it looks like he was going to murder him straight in the middle of the Mexican restaurant. "John, stop." Knowing that he shouldn't have brought it up feeling slightly worse, he keeps to himself. "Look, if you don't bring that up again -ever- I will try to get along with you." Johnny thinks to himself for a moment. In real truth, he didn't want to talk about it either but not talking about it could make their rivalry worse, which could affect the kids. But if avoiding that conversation was going to solve some things, maybe it was worth it.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 23
Kudos: 51





	1. Guess I Had My Last Chance & Now This is Our Last Dance

Johnny was slightly nervous yet upbeat because he was taking Carmen on her first date with him. They just got there, and Carmen's smile proved that nothing could ruin the night for them. That was until a hostess brought another couple over to their table. We looked at each other; still, the hostess was already pushing two little tables together with ours. "I'm so sorry that we don't have any more room, but we do have this, some room next to this couple here." 

Everything seemed fine, that was until I saw him. Fucking LaRusso. Though it looks like the feeling was mutual. I could tell he was ready to leave, and just as he was about to suggest looking for another restaurant, Amanda told him to sit. He shot daggers at me, and trust me, I was doing the same. The girls could feel the tension immediately, and the arrangement made all of us uncomfortable. "So— Carmen? It's very nice to meet you. You've been with Johnny for how long?" She gave her a gentle smile and tried her best to ignore the tension from the boys. 

She reaches out her hand for a handshake. Amanda takes it lightly. "Oh, Amanda, right? I'm so glad to meet you! This is our first date, actually." She turns to Daniel to hopefully break the staring match that Johnny and Daniel are currently in. "You have a beautiful wife, Daniel." With his name used, his focus was redirected, and he replied with a small thank you. Soon the waitress comes to take our order, and Johnny struggles a little with the Spanish. But Daniel being Daniel, corrects everything he says wrong as a way to irritate him.

During dinner, the competition among the rivals became increasingly worse, and they kept trying to one-up each other. The ladies announce that they were going to freshen up in the little girl's room, leaving the rivals alone at their makeshift table. The boys silently decided that silence was the best way to go. That is until Johnny started aggressively crunching on chips while staring intensely at Daniel. "Why do you have to be so irritating?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, your highness. Should I mention all the time you've bothered me? Or does it not matter?"

"God Johnny, you're such a dick."

"And you're an asshole." Silence fell upon them again. Daniel sighs, "You know we don't have to be this way. If you weren't so stubborn, we could maybe get along for once."

"I wish, but you are always blaming me for everything. Get off my back! I know you don't like me. But every time something happens, you always think it's my fault! You are the pettiest person I have ever met, LaRusso." Johnny leans back in his chair and crosses his arms, observing Daniel's expression. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, whose fault is that? I specifically remember that when something bad happened, it always ended up being your fault. It was always your fault as to why my life was so miserable back in high school. I'm sorry that it was drilled into me; Johnny plus myself equals pain; therefore, Johnny bad." Daniel rolled his eyes and continued to look down at his almost finished food. Although he couldn't see it, Johnny's face softened a little." That's not entirely true— there was that one tim—"

The brunette's heart began picking up, but he shut it down as soon as it started. _"Don't!"_

"What?"

"We don't talk about that. That was a stupid fantasy. It would never have happened, especially since we can't even get over it 34 years later. So don't give me that bullshit." Daniel was furious, and his brown eyes expressed it all. However, there was something else there too. Maybe sadness, but Johnny wasn't sure if it was his mind playing a trick on him. "Fine, we won't talk about it." Johnny went back to his food, feeling like he lost his appetite. "You can't run from what happened, LaRusso. If we keep ignoring it, then I understand why we still keep fighting." 

Daniel looks up, and it looks like he was going to murder him straight in the middle of the Mexican restaurant. _"John, stop."_ Knowing that he shouldn't have brought it up feeling slightly worse, he keeps to himself. "Look, if you don't bring that up again -ever- I will try to get along with you." Johnny thinks to himself for a moment. In real truth, he didn't want to talk about it either but not talking about it could make their rivalry worse, which could affect the kids. But if avoiding that conversation was going to solve some things, maybe it was worth it.

"Fine. We won't talk about it _-ever-_ ." Then Daniel extended his hand out to him. "Shake on it, John." Rolling his eyes, he shook his hand.

The girls returned, and a light conversation picked up. The mood of the night improved for the better. It no longer was tense, but light-hearted and was definitely more enjoyable. Plus, it helped that Johnny get some alcohol in him plus some martinis in Daniel to loosen them both up from the conversation they just had. All four of them were slightly on a buzz, which had them laughing and fooling around. Which was a nice break from all of the fighting lately. 

Later in the night, the music started to pick up, and Amanda exclaimed that she loved nights like this. "Oh! I love Salsa Night!" Daniel immediately stands and extends his hand out for a dance. "May I have this dance?" She smiles and takes his hand quickly. Johnny shakes his head as they head for the crowded dance floor. Seconds later, Carmen stands up and asks Johnny to dance. "Uh, I'm not much of a dancer. I really don't know how…" He looks at the dance floor and feels nervous. It worsens when Daniel catches Johnny's eyes and narrows them. Shit. He overheard him say that. "Come on. I'll teach you."

During two full songs, Daniel was glaring at me. Which I understand for once. But continue to let Carmen show me how to move around her as we danced. As the third song dies down, Amanda yells out that we should mix things up. "Let's switch!" I was expecting to take Amanda and Daniel to take Carmen, but what actually happened threw me for a loop. And it looked like it wasn't the only one. Amanda didn't grab my hand; she grabbed Carmen's. This had Daniel, and I confused. We ended up just standing there awkwardly as the girls had fun. "Come on! Don't just stand there! Dance!" I kindly refused and started heading to our table to watch, but Carmen grabs me by the shirt and pushes me back into the group of people dancing. "I'm not just going to stand here."

Amanda pipes up, "I have my dance partner; you got yours." She gestures lightly to Daniel, and I could hear the girls giggling. I feel my cheek flush a little, and I carefully turn to look at Daniel. "Uh, _no_. Not happening."

Even Daniel refused to acknowledge their suggestion. But the girls were having too much fun to care. So they used their dancing to push them closer together. Daniel leaves; he seemed really irritated. What surprised me more was that he came back with two double shots of what looks like tequila. He handed me one, and he took the liquid courage immediately. I glanced at the alcohol. What the hell, why not? So I hyped myself up and took it in one go. "Impressive." I roll my eyes. Eventually, Daniel spoke up to the girls, "Fine, one dance. You hear me, missy, one dance." I guess that's why he got the shots. If he was having a hard time with the conversion that I brought up, I could see why he needs a shot. Let alone a double tequila shot.

The girls took the small glasses from us and continued to silently cheer us on. "Let's get this over with." Daniel's eyes told me that he was nervous. "Please. As fast as possible." I gave him a small nod, and I slowly placed my hand on his thin hips. I saw that he closed his eyes, and he let out a hitched breath. He took a moment but eventually, he places his left hand on my shoulder and his right hand in my own. Luckily the girls weren't paying attention to us anymore; they were carried away dancing a little farther away.

_ —Sé que te gusto a ti todavía: Tres, dos, uno!—_

The song began, and we took deep breaths and started moving with each other. It was a delicate moment, and although we were initially stiff, we tried letting go of our worries. Soon the alcohol kicked in, and I felt my body slip into the rhythm. Daniel soon followed and fully embraced the dancing situation. 

_ —Standing here in an empty room, I saw you there, and my blood ran cold. Take me back to that long September, don't know how I ever let you go.— _

We moved as if we were meant to be dancing with each other, and our fluent movements were flawless. We fit like a glove. The connection wasn't new, but we somehow tapped into that long-forgotten world we left behind years ago. Being re-immersed in this old feeling was strange yet comforting, and we became lost in our own world.

_ —I was young, didn't know 'bout love. You were wild, couldn't get enough. Gave my heart to another lover. Don't know how I ever let you go.— _

As I can see, Daniel loosens up and begins to smile. Which, in turn, makes me smile. The thought of making him smile was a reminder that this was a gateway for something great, but the circumstances were what separated us. That thought slightly upset me, and I don't know why. The longer we continued to dance, the other couples on the dance floor stopped watching us. However, we weren't aware nor cared. All my focus was on Daniel.

_ —Find me, in another place and time If only, if only you were mine. But I'm already someone else's baby. Guess I had my last chance. And now this is our last dance.— _

I spin him in my arms, and he begins to match my movements with the same battling energy we have always seemed to tap into with each other. Which gives me a sense of familiar silent agreement to take things to the next level. Instead of working against one another, we fuel our energy towards the dance while flirting along.

_ —You fell through the cracks in my hands. Hard to say it's over, but I'm already someone else's baby. I'm already someone else's— All caught up in the way we were, I feel your hands getting close to mine.— _

I quickly but gently grabs his hand in a loving manner, which wasn't a surprise anymore. "I wish things were different."

"It was a long time ago, John. I had to leave, but I regret leaving for the summer." 

* * *

Most people had stopped dancing, so Carmen and I went to see what had happened. But there was one couple that was still dancing, however, when we both got a better view of the talented dancers, it was not even a couple. It was Daniel and Johnny. I bumped Carmen’s arm, _“Can’t dance huh?”_

She looked over at me giving me a small glare, “Johnny. Can’t dance? _Bullshit_. Look at him! Such a liar.” I smile a little finding her reaction quite amusing. However, as I continued to watch my husband and Carmen’s date, I realized that Daniel has never danced like that with me. I stand there pretty impressed but also a little offended. Why had he never danced like that with me? Was it some hidden talent that he magically had? “Hey Carmen, I think there’s something goin’ on. He’s never danced like that with me. I’ve never seen Daniel move like that before.”

“Really? But don’t you guys dance like— _all the time?”_ Carmen gave me a confused expression.

_“Exactly.”_ We both watched along with the crowd and hid closer to the back.

* * *

_**—** Don't say the words that I love to hear. The beat goes on, and I close my eyes. I was young, didn't know 'bout love. You were wild, couldn't get enough. Let's leave things the way they were You'll stay with me like a lullaby.— _

"I regret not doing anything sooner." I pull Daniel closer if that was possible, and we display a show to the rest of the crowd. "We were stuck in our ways. It's not your fault. You were so wild, I couldn't get enough." He chuckles, "It's why I would come home with injuries. Anything to rile you up."

"Makes sense." I spun him again, but this time I pulled him into my arms as his back was flush to my chest. His head rested on my shoulder and replied with a small fact that I never knew. "Guilty pleasure, if you will." 

_**—** Ey, sé que te gusto a ti todavía por mucho que digas. Además puedo ver en tus ojos que no sólo quieres quedar como amigos. Tienes mi corazón, eres mi obsesión Soy tuyo pa' siempre.— _

As we picked up the speed of our movements, the crowd cheered, but we had completely forgotten that we were currently in a public restaurant. I enjoyed the smug competition this dance held, and it was apparent that he was still flirting his own way. However, this connected us in more than one way; that is why we struggled to get along. 

_ —Guess I had my last chance, and now this is our last dance. You fell through the cracks in my hands. Tell myself, be stronger. My heart's like a rubber band, and it's such a shame.— _

It truly felt like we were transported back to 84', where we were the only ones who understood each other. Back when everything was not as complicated. To be honest, nothing was more complicated than our 'relationship', but we were working it out until— well, that's for another day.

_ —You'll always be the one who got away. We both know that deep down, you feel the same. Hard to say it's over. But I'm already someone else's baby. I'm already someone else's...— _

* * *

The song was slowing a little, and I could see that Amanda was not happy. She stood with her arms crossed and tapping her foot, slightly annoyed. I could see that she was jealous and upset that Daniel was supposed to be her husband. But with the image of Daniel dancing with Johnny, it would tell anyone else a different story. It didn't look like Amanda was even in a relationship with Daniel; it looked like he had always been married to Johnny. Which was interesting, to say the least. "You okay?"

"No. Look at them! I've dealt with their stupid rivalry for how long? And I just found out that they were more than rivals! No wonder Daniel freaked out when he first reunited with Johnny." She goes back to watching her husband and shooting daggers at Johnny the whole time. "Yikes, I think Johnny is in the process of stealing your husband." The next thing had Amanda gasp in horror. Looking back, I understood exactly why. "I think he was successful." Amanda walks out, pissed off.

* * *

_— Wish I met you at another place and time.—_

Soon the song slowed, and we stopped, facing each other; Daniel placed his hands on my chest and moved them over my shoulders. We swayed lightly to the rhythm.

_ —If only, if only you were mine.— _

I pulled him so that we were hip to hip. He rested his forehead on my shoulder and held on tight. He looked back up, and I rested my forehead on his. Then it happened so quickly. 

_ —This love story ends for you and I.— _

I felt his lips connect with mine. With his arms wrapped around my shoulders, I held his cheek as the heat of the moment took over. 

_' —Cause I'm already someone else's baby. I'm already someone else's...Y el tiempo se acaba en cuatro, tres, dos, uno.— _

As we pull apart, the dance long forgotten, we smile as our foreheads continue to rest upon each other. I was heaving, and Daniel had a slight blush dusted on his pale cheeks. I guaranteed that I was blushing as well. But when the crowd started whistling and cheering loudly, we were immediately pulled out of our world. I could see the panic in Daniel's eyes, and it took me a while to figure out why. That's right… we weren't in 1984; it was 2019. Daniel had a wife _—_ Amanda. Fuck. Daniel looked torn; he looked at me with sorrow. He began to turn around and run out to catch Amanda, but I couldn't let him go. I grab him by the wrist, "Daniel, please. Not again. I can't do this again." 

"I'm sorry, Johnny. She's my wife." He tried to leave again, but I wouldn't let go. My grip was not tight; it was soft and loose but adamant. Daniel's baby browns eyes begged for me to forgive him, "Let go, Johnny." 

"I can't. I won't let you go. I promised myself." He pulled my hand to his lips and kissed my palm. "I'm sorry." Daniel was out the door in a matter of seconds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Clean Bandit - Baby feat. Marina & Luis Fonsi  
> Album: What is Love?
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pm1pSzJS9sk


	2. And It's Such A Shame, You'll Always Be The One Who Got Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a very song based chapter. I recommend listening to the songs that feature in this chapter either before or during your reading experience. It generally should enhance the reading experience. I know when writing this, I listened to the songs on repeat to tap into the feeling I was going for. Songs featured in order of appearance: (Pat Benatar) You Better Run, Hit Me With Your Best Shot, HeartBreaker. (George Michael) Careless Whispers. (Tony Orlando & Dawn) Knock Three Times. (Pat Benatar) Shadows of The Night. (ABBA) Andante, Andante [using ABBA version but the feeling I was going for was from Mama Mia]. (The Righteous Brothers) Unchained Melodies [Al Hibbler is believed to have been the first to sing the song. 1990 is when the Righteous Brothers sang it for the last time for the film 'Ghost.' I know it's a decade after but I think it is the best version. The song was written in the 50's. ] All of these songs are available on Spotify.

Sitting in the sand and staring out into the roaring ocean wave was calming. Daniel found a secluded area behind some large boulders at the edge of the very beach he visited with Ali before starting school in his senior year. Now that it was over, he was grateful that he would never see these people again. However, at least he had Mr. Miyagi. Daniel sighs into the night. It was a little chilly, so he was glad that he brought a light blanket. The blanket was wrapped around his shoulders, keeping him warm. The beach was mostly busy due to graduation, and everyone was celebrating their new freedom. However, Daniel just wanted time to himself. Tomorrow he was going with Mr. Miyagi to Okinawa, Japan, so that he could see his father. Although he was already packed, Daniel wanted time to enjoy the last night in California peacefully. The music from the beach's busier parts was muffled, but it was low enough that he could still hear it. Softly he began to hum to the tune. 

Weirdly enough, the tune was getting louder, and before Daniel could figure out where it was coming from, he turned to see a very poker-faced Johnny Lawrence. "Really? Can't you just leave me alone? You're like a fucking hound dog, sniffing me out constantly. Jesus. Give it a rest." Daniel huddled into his blanket a little more as he carefully watched the blonde. Johnny sets the boombox on the sand and lowers the volume. "Look, man, I didn't know you were here. I usually come out here to think. Somewhere I can think about poor life choices, I guess." Daniel gave a little hum of acknowledgment, "You don't mind if I sit for a bit?"

"As long as you don't hurt me." Johnny gave a small nod and gently sat next to the bundled brunette. Johnny has always loved the beach; it was considered his home when he is away from home. He could always do his best thinking at the beach, especially when something happened at home with Sid or at school. The two sat in silence for a while; it was comfortable but still charged. "LaRusso, I don't have a way with words, so I'll be straightforward with it. I want to apologize for—"

"Save it, John. You meant everything you did, and I know it. Don't say things that you don't mean." Daniel's face was hidden in the dark, but Johnny knew he was glaring at him. But he was wrong; Daniel wasn't glaring; he had a soft expression still staring out into the ocean. There wasn't fire in his voice; it was more a 'matter of factly' tone than anything. "But that's why I am saying it. It's true— that, I'm sorry... Bobby plans to tell you soon too. Believe it or not, he wants to become a pastor. He promised himself he would never hurt someone like he hurt you. I've been sitting here for weeks trying to figure out a good time to tell you what we did was horrible. Lately, it's been eating me alive. And now you're here." Daniel looks over to Johnny, and he can see the guilt on his face, though it was hard because he was looking down in his lap. "And now I'm here." He could tell that the blonde has been struggling with his feelings and his face said it all. Daniel could tell that he was telling the truth about how bad he felt over everything. He slid his hand out from under the blanket and rested his hand on top of Johnny's. The boy quickly looked up in surprise, "I forgive you." 

With a small smile, Daniel slowly removed his hand. Johnny returned the smile, "You know, I quit Cobra Kai. So did Jimmy, Tommy, and Bobby. Dutch being Dutch stayed." There was silence for a little bit before Daniel replied. "I don't blame you or the others. Mr. Miyagi always says that there are no bad students. Only bad teachers. I don't blame you, we're only 17. Kreese brainwashed you, all of you. I don't hate you, Johnny Lawrence." With a small frustrated huff, Johnny replied, "Well, you should." There was a chuckle heard from Daniel. "You're right. You're absolutely right, but I don't." As he looked over at Johnny's shocked expression, Daniel noticed that he was shivering slightly. "You cold, Lawrence?" 

"No, being cold is for pussies." Daniel smiles, "Sure, California boy. Suit yourself." After a few minutes, Johnny finally conceded to being cold and 'freezing his ass off.' The brunette removed his warm blanket and offered it up for the taller blonde. "But won't you be cold?" With an eye roll, Daniel smirks, "Did you forget that I'm from Jersey? This is nothing. Plus, you're right; being cold is for pussies. But if you're so concerned for my well being, we could share it. The blanket is big enough for the both of us." Daniel took the blanket and rewrapped his shoulders, and extended his arm for Johnny to scoot in if he wanted to. "What are you even doing?" 

"Striking first," Daniel said smugly. Johnny gave a hardy laugh as he couldn't refuse the offer. So he scooted in the warm bundle and let the edge of the blanket drape over his shoulders. The evening was lovely, but having your bully (ex-bully?) sitting under a blanket with you while the chilly breeze from the ocean washed over the shore, was definitely strange but pleasant. The sounds of their collective breathing was calming, along with the wave, brustling of hair, and the radioman from Johnny's boombox.

**_—Good evening Valley! Tonight in celebration of Pat Benatar’s new single ’We Belong’ releasing tomorrow, we’ll be playing Pat Benatar around the hour starting now! This is ‘You Better Run’ Pat Benatar—_ **

As the beginning of the song came on, Daniel went to reach for the boombox. "What are you doing?"

_Whatcha tryin' to do to my heart? Whatcha tryin' to do to my heart? You go around, tellin' lies, and now you wanna compromise. Whatcha tryin' to do to my heart? You better run, you better hide, you better leave from my side._

"Changing the station? I assumed you don't like Pat Benatar." 

"Wait a minute. You don't think Pat Benatar is badass? Have you even listened to her music, LaRusso?" Johnny grabs the boombox and raises the volume. There was a laugh from Daniel, "No, you're right, she is badass. I'm just surprised." The boys listen to the soft rock of the song while Johnny hums lightly to the tune. Which enables Daniel to lightly sing the lyrics.

_—Whatcha tryin' to do to my soul? Whatcha tryin' to do to my soul? Well, everything I had is yours, and now I'm closin' all the doors. Whatcha tryin' to do to my soul? You better run, you better hide, you better leave from my side.—_

They look slightly embarrassed that they both know the lyrics, but they seem to be enjoying the song. Daniel shifts into more of a performance, singing as the tune carries him away.

_I love you, oh I love you so, can't you see, don't you know. I can't stand your alibis, you tell me lies, drive me wild!_

The blonde smiles feeling the need to join in. They both carry out singing the song till it ends.

_—I say what are you tryin' to do to my head? Say whatcha tryin' to do to my head? Well, now I'm gonna draw the line. 'Cause, you ain't gonna take my mind. What are you tryin' to do to my head? You better run, you better hide, you better leave from my side. I said, go away and leave me alone! I can't stand you no more!—_

"Whoo! Damn, such a good song! When did that come out?" Daniel has never seen Johnny so loose before. So he tries to keep the mood light. "I think like, four years ago." The blonde's eyebrows shoot up, "Nah, really? It's been that long? Wow, still a bop." Daniels chuckles, "Please don't tell me you like Cyndi Lauper." 

"Yuck, that's for the girls. She Bop isn't bad, but it's still way too girly." 

**_—Back with the celebration of Pat Benatar's new single' We Belong' releasing tomorrow, we'll be playing Pat Benatar around the hour! Here's the second song, this is 'Hit Me With Your Best Shot'—_ **

At the beginning of the song, Daniel throws off the blanket and gives a smug look at Johnny. "What are you doing?" He never replied. As the lyrics come in, Daniel lip syncs as a message to the blonde. 

_—Well, you're the real tough cookie with a long history of breaking little hearts like the one in me. That's okay; let's see how you do it.—_

Johnny's right eyebrow goes up, and he leans back to watch Daniel get into his fighting stance.

_—Put up your dukes; let's get down to it. Hit me with your best shot! Why don't you hit me with your best shot. Hit me with your best shot! Fire away!—_

The brunette signals for Johnny to join him. "Alright, LaRusso, you're asking for it!" The blond stands up and humors Daniel. The energy around them was completely different from the tournament and any other fight they have been in. This was fun and relaxed. Johnny gave a laugh as they spared loosely.

_—You come on with it, come on. You don't fight fair! But that's okay, see if I care. Knock me down; it's all in vain. I get right back on my feet again! Hit me with your best shot! Why don't you hit me with your best shot. Hit me with your best shot! Fire away!—_

The two exchanged amused looks and continued working around each other. Johnny kicks, and Daniel dodges, returning a punch that Johnny blocks. The push and pull of their movement are the closes that Daniel has felt to balance since Mr. Miyagi has started his training. He tries not to look further into that thought.

_—Well, you're the real tough cookie with a long history of breaking little hearts like the one in me. Before I put another notch in my lipstick case, you better make sure you put me in my place!—_

"Ha! I would love to see you in lipstick, LaRusso! So how many notches do you have now?" They both laugh, and Daniel stops to pretend to count on his fingers. "Oh, I don't know. After you? 25. Only thanks to that tournament!" They ready themselves again, "Well, come on! Make it 26 Jersey boy…" With a smile, Daniel does the impossible; he distracts him with a few well-placed punches and sweeps Johnny's legs. While Johnny lands on his ass his looks up in amusement. 

_—Hit me with your best shot! C'mon, hit me with your best shot! Hit me with your best shot! Fire away!—_

When he comes to help Johnny up, the blond tangles his leg between Daniel's feet and pulls him down on top of him. Daniel gave a small yelp as he landed, but Johnny caught him. "You Jerk!" Daniel, now aware that he was in Johnny's arms, had him notice how quiet everything around them was. Guessing that most of the high schoolers were gone, now leaving them two together in the shadows of the night. Time seemed to freeze as their proximity was so _—_ so close to each other. Johnny was the first to break the trance they were in by clearing his throat. There was definitely a blush powdered on his cheeks. While Daniel averted his gaze to suppress the nervousness bubbling up from inside his chest. What broke the aftermath of the trace was the radioman.

**_—Back with playing Pat Benatar around the hour! Here’s the third song, this is ‘HeartBreaker’—_ **

"Have you heard this one?" Daniel bounces back quickly. "No, when did this one come out? How could I have missed this one?" With a twisted expression and his tongue poking out of his small pink lips, he tries to remember the release date. "Uh… I think 78 or 79. But my best guess is 1979. I could see why you probably missed it. She only just got famous recently."

**—** Your love is like a tidal wave, spinning over my head. Drownin' me in your promises, better left unsaid. You're the right kind of dreamer to release my inner fantasy. The invincible winner and you know that you were born to be! **—**

Suddenly in a burst of an impulse, Johnny extends his hand to Daniel to take. "Wanna dance?"

"What?" 

"Yeah, I think most people are gone, but **—** " The blond clears his throat once again, "what's the harm?" Daniel pauses for a second; however, he flashes a shy smile before gently taking the other boy's hand into his. "Why not?"

**_—_ ** _You're a heartbreaker! Dream maker, a love taker. Don't you mess around with me! You're a heartbreaker! Dream maker, a love taker. Don't you mess around, no no no!_ **_—_ **

Once Daniel took Johnny's hand, the blonde pulled him into an immediate spin. A hint of playfulness and giddiness filled Daniel. In turn, with swings and movements along with contagious smiles, the night seemed like it would never end. And with honesty, neither teen wanted it to end anytime soon. 

**_—_ ** _Your love has set my soul on fire, burnin' out of control. You taught me the ways of desire; now it's takin' its toll. You're the right kind of sinner to release my inner fantasy. The invincible winner and you know that you were born to be!_ **_—_ **

"You better believe it, Johnny Lawrence, you're a heartbreaker! No one is this popular and isn't one." With the snap of his wrist, he swings Daniel closer to him. "So that's what you really think of me? Well, I may be a heartbreaker, but you're a face breaker." Daniel walks Johnny up to the large boulder with his back flushed against it. Daniel sticks out his pointer finger and flicks Johnny's nose. "Good, and don't you forget it, blondie." 

**_—_ ** _You're a heartbreaker! Dream maker, a love taker. Don't you mess around with me! You're a heartbreaker! Dream maker, a love taker. Don't you mess around, no no no!_ **_—_ **

_With a lingering stare, Johnny notices the similarities between Daniel and Ali. Both are feisty, both had dry humor, and had no problem teasing. But without thinking, Johnny blurts out what was running through this mind. "I forget how feisty you are. You know, you remind me of Ali when we first started dating."_

_"_ Oh, so now I remind you of Ali?" Daniel put his hands on his slim waist with an eyebrow cocked. 

"Sure, both of you are a little of a hothead. Can't forget how much of a tease you both are." That late comment wasn't something Johnny didn't mean to say. But lo and behold, it slipped out of his lips faster than he could stop himself.

"Tease, huh? Maybe it's fun seeing you trip over yourself once in a while. But you can't really blame us, though. We have to deal with you, and that's hard enough as it is." Daniel ran a hand through his hair, followed by a wink. Johnny crossed his arms over his chest and licks his lips. "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"Okay, you do that." With an eye roll, Daniel flashes him another smile and a small giggle. This was when things started to become apparent that there was an understanding of what was happening. The two were dancing around each other emotionally. There were plenty of hints signaling that maybe there was more here than either previous thought. 

**_—_ ** _You're the right kind of sinner to release my inner fantasy. The invincible winner, you know that you were born to be. You're a heartbreaker! Dream maker, love taker. Don't you mess around with me! You're a heartbreaker! Dream maker, love taker. Don't you mess around with me! You're a heartbreaker! Dream maker, love taker. Don't you mess around with me! You're a heartbreaker! Dream maker, love taker. Heartbreaker!_ **_—_ **

There was a noticeable increase of lingering stares, prolonged touches, and blushing. Although mostly it flew under the radar, it was something they couldn't help but not ignore. Daniel's thought of how beautiful blue Johnny's eyes were, seemed to be interrupted by the radioman once again. 

**_—We'll be right back with playing 'Pat Benatar around the hour!' This is George Michael' Careless Whisper'—_ **

However, he saw a bruise on Johnny's hand when he ran it through his golden blond bangs. The brunette's eyebrow nitt in confusion. Daniel snatches the blonde's hand and examine the blue and purple blotch. "What the hell? If it's not me, you're fighting me, then who the hell are you fighting? This isn't from Kreese, is it?" 

Johnny quickly takes back his hand, holding it close to his chest while his other hand shields it. "Uh, no, but don't worry about it. It's-it's nothing." But with how quickly Johnny seemed to get nervous over it concerns Daniel. "Johnny? Did someone hurt you? Who laid a hand on you?" The rush of anger flew over the brunette. "Seriously, it's okay, LaRusso."

"Johnny…" Daniel crosses his arms over his chest but sighs and pushes the matter. He gently pulls Johnny's hands from his chest and shifts him closer.

Johnny looks away before he gives up the information. "My step-father. My home life isn't perfect, but—"With sadness and flashes of anger in Daniel's eyes, he continues cautiously as he connects the pieces together. "Johnny, does your step-father beat on you?"

"I guess you say that." 

"Oh, Johnny! I'm so sorry!" Daniel quickly embraces the tall blonde in sympathy. Johnny reluctantly hugs back, but finding that he needs this hug, he squeezes a little as his forehead rests on the smaller teen's shoulder. 

**_—_ ** _I feel so unsure. As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor. As the music dies, something in your eyes calls to mind a silver screen and all its sad goodbyes.—_

"You know, I get it now. Why you went into Cobra Kai. And John, I do not blame you. You hear me? I'm not mad at you; Kreese only made things worse for you. You needed help, and he used your emotions to screw you over. But it's okay because now, it's over." Daniel holds Johnny for a bit but pulls him out of the hug to look him in the eyes, "But forget that for now, you got me tonight."

**_—_ ** _I'm never gonna dance again. Guilty feet have got no rhythm. Though it's easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool._ **_—_ **

Unconsciously the two began to sway to the music as they talked. "Honestly, I didn't think you would ever understand, especially after everything I did to you. I was so completely lost. I was such a stupid perfect little soldier that I lost my way; lost my empathy. And I am so so sorry, Daniel." 

**_—_ ** _Should've known better than to cheat a friend and waste the chance that I'd been given. So I'm never gonna dance again, the way I danced with you._ **_—_ **

Johnny's bangs were covering his right eye as he wasn't wearing his infamous black headband. Daniel thought it was cute how different he looked with how his hair fell over his face. It gave the familiar intimidating Johnny Lawrence to a bashful, kind, and gentle Johnny Lawrence. Daniel had the impulse to move his bangs behind his ear. Daniel hesitated but follows through with tucking his hair away from his face. 

**_—_ ** _Time can never mend. The careless whispers of a good friend. To the heart and mind. Ignorance is kind. There's no comfort in the truth. Pain is all you'll find._ **_—_ **

His middle finger brushes over Johnny's forehead causing him to close his eyes at the touch. As his hand brushed around his ear, it made a blush appear. After brushing his hair away, Johnny opens his eyes, revealing his gorgeous electric blue eyes.

**_—_ ** _I'm never gonna dance again. Guilty feet have got no rhythm. Though it's easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool. I should've known better than to cheat a friend and waste the chance that I'd been given. So I'm never gonna dance again, the way I danced with you._ **_—_ **

For the first time that night, Johnny flicked his gaze to Daniel's lips. Daniel's eyes doing the same as it was something Daniel caught. 

**_—_ ** _Never without your love._ **_—_ **

With a soft voice, Johnny spoke innocently, "What if things… what if things were different? With our fighting, couldn't it be different? I've caused so much pain for you to lash out at me. What if we met differently? Like this."

**_—_ ** _Tonight, the music seems so loud! I wish that we could lose this crowd. Maybe it's better this way. We'd hurt each other with the things we'd want to say. We could have been so good together. We could have lived this dance forever. But no one's gonna dance with me. Please stay!_ **_—_ **

"Did we waste too much time?" With baby chocolate brown doe eyes looking back at him, Johnny sighs. "Not particularly. But we have our whole lives to figure it out. We're only 17, Johnny."

**_—_ ** _And I'm never gonna dance again. Guilty feet have got no rhythm. Though it's easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool. Should've known better than to cheat a friend and waste the chance that I'd been given. So I'm never gonna dance again, the way I danced with you.—_

"I guess you're right." Johnny's relief was apparent, "When are you going to realize that I'm always right?"

"Oh, forgive my ignorance; I didn't know you were some type of oracle."

_—Now that you're gone! Was what I did's so wrong, so wrong! That you had to leave me alone?_ **_—_ **

**_—We’ll be right back with playing ‘Pat Benatar around the hour!’ This is Tony Orlando & Dawn ‘Knock Three Times’—_ **

"Oh, I love this song!" Daniel looked like a child as his eyes lit up like a child in a candy store. "My mother would sing it all the time. Especially when I was crying, she would sing it to calm me down." Daniel immediately sprung into the rhythm and taking the blond into it without a care in the world.

**_—_ ** _Hey, girl, whatcha doin' down there? Dancin' alone every night, While I live right above you, I can hear your music playing. I can feel your body swaying. One floor below me, you don't even know me, I love you!—_

After Johnny spins Daniel, he watches as Daniel sings the lyrics with sentimental value. At this moment, he realizes that the brunette was something very special. He felt a warm feeling in his chest while Daniel was being himself around him. This was a definite rare treat that Johnny never thought he would see in his lifetime. 

_—Oh, my darling! Knock three times on the ceiling if you want me. Twice on the pipe, if the answer is 'no.' Oh, my sweetness! *Knock* *Knock* *Knock* Means you'll meet me in the hallway. Twice on the pipe *Clink* *Clink* Means you ain't gonna show!_ **_—_ **

Johnny decided to sit in the sand to watch Daniel be himself. As intimate as the thought is, Johnny knew how much of a gentle soul the brunette was. Which made Johnny cringe at the sudden memory of hurting him during school. Trying to forget that, Johnny focuses on the song. The rhythm of the music was quite catchy, which had his head nodding along to the beat. 

**_—_ ** _If you look out your window tonight, pulling the string with the note that's attached to my heart. Read how many times I saw you. How, in my silence, I adore you. And only in my dreams did that wall between us come apart.—_

All of this was surprisingly new; although Ali was their first love, for Johnny, it was feeling so much different with Daniel than Ali. With Ali, it was definitely attraction and lust. But with Daniel, it was sentimental; it felt like he could build a life around the brunette. Like life could treat them kindly if all they had were each other. As long as they were together, nothing could harm them. Ali was hot, Daniel is beautiful—scratch that… Gorgeous. 

_—Oh, my darling! Knock three times on the ceiling if you want me. Twice on the pipe, if the answer is 'no.' Oh, my sweetness! *Knock* *Knock* *Knock* Means you'll meet me in the hallway. Twice on the pipe *Clink* *Clink* Means you ain't gonna show!_ **_—_ **

Daniel was rocking his hips from side to side with his arms around his shoulder as he sang. Following some movements triggered by some lyrics, such as knocking in the air. Johnny could see the breeze was fluttering his hair as he danced. He treasured this sight as if he would never see it again.

**_—_ ** _I can hear the music playing. I can feel your body swaying. One floor below me, you don't even know me, I love you! Oh, my darling! Knock three times on the ceiling if you want me. Twice on the pipe, if the answer is 'no.'—_

Daniel finally came out of his enjoyment to focus on Johnny, strangely looking at him. He had a wide smile, his face was relaxed, and his eyes were slightly glazed over. 

He giggled a little, "What? What's wrong?" Although Daniel stopped moving for a second, it doesn't mean he hasn't stopped dancing altogether. Johnny takes a moment to realize he was addressed; he speaks slowly in a soft tone, "No, absolutely nothing is wrong."

"Then what?" Once again, Daniel's hand was in his hair but combined with his curious baby browns and a smile directed just for the blonde, did it for Johnny. "You are so beautiful."

_—I love you, I love you, I love you. Oh, my sweetness! *Knock* *Knock* *Knock* Means you'll meet me in the hallway. Twice on the pipe *Clink* *Clink* Means you ain't gonna show!_ **_—_ **

As they knew what was happening, they neither really forced it or pushed it away. It was developing in front of them at this very moment. Brown eyes met blue. Matching blushes appeared. But Daniel took the compliment like Johnny was slightly crazy even though it was obvious that he meant it completely. "Oh, no, no. I'm not anything special. J-J-Johnny, I-I don't think—" For once, he was struggling to talk, which was never a problem before. He was stuttering until he gave up.

Daniel turns away in embarrassment with his hands covering his face. His breathing quickens, and he was shaking a bit. Johnny's smile slips a little, hearing that Daniel thought he wasn't special. So he rises from the sand and meets Daniel closer to the waves. Johnny wasn't taking his words back, and by the brunette's reaction, proved he needed to hear them. But Johnny didn't really have anything to say, so he tried to get him out of this funk. With perfect timing of the radioman, the next song comes on.

**_—And now back with playing ‘Pat Benatar around the hour!’ Last song this hour, this is ‘Shadows of The Night.’—_ **

Johnny turns Daniel around to meet him face-to-face, picks him up by the hips, and swings him a little before putting him down again. "Hey, hey! What are you doing?" This changed his embarrassment into playful flirting. "Come on, don't be embarrassed; it's the truth. Let's enjoy this night as long as we can."

**_—_ ** _We're running with the shadows of the night! So baby, take my hand, you'll be alright. Surrender all your dreams to me tonight! They'll come true in the end!_

Daniel pulled Johnny with his hand on his cheek to lean on his forehead. He whispers just enough for the blonde could hear him. "I've never felt like this before. What's happening. I'm scared."

**_—_ ** _You said, 'Oh girl, it's a cold world when you keep it all to yourself.' I said, 'You can't hide on the inside, all the pain you've ever felt. Ransom, my heart but baby, don't look back! 'Cause we got nobody else!'_ **_—_ **

Johnny took in the words the brunette, and it's true. He was scared too, but it didn't matter because they had each other. Even if they were running into whatever this was blindly, they would be alright.

**_—_ ** _We're running with the shadows of the night! So baby, take my hand, you'll be alright. Surrender all your dreams to me tonight! They'll come true in the end!_ **_—_ **

"Don't be. I think… I think we're falling in love." Johnny meets Daniel's eyes, and his tongue darts out of his lips to wet his chapped lips. In turn, Daniel bites his lower lip in anticipation. "I think you're right, but would it work? Based on our previous interactions besides tonight is not promising. Plus I gotta—"

"Stop, one day at a time." With a small nod, he quiets his concerns. "We can do this, LaRusso. We're only 17! We still have time to conquer the world, and we can do it together. No one can tell us what we can and can't do. Do you like the sound of that?" 

**_—_ ** _You know that sometimes, it feels like it's all moving way too fast. Use every alibi and words you deny that love ain't meant to last. You can cry, tough baby, it's alright, you can let me down easy, but not_ _tonight!_ **_—_**

"Oh god, Johnny, that sounds amazing. You know, I can't say' no' to your eyes. It's like one strike of your blue electric's; I can feel myself melt away and fall into a trance. Like I'm surrendering myself completely to you. Those eyes used to scare me, but now just gorgeous. You are going to be the death of me, Johnny Lawrence." 

**_—_ ** _We're running with the shadows of the night! So baby, take my hand, you'll be alright. Surrender all your dreams to me tonight! They'll come true in the end! We're running with the shadows of the night! So baby, take my hand, you'll be alright. Surrender all your dreams to me tonight! They'll come true in the end!_ **_—_ **

Daniel once again moves Johnny's bangs to reveal his right eye. "I want to see the real you. Not some twisted version. Can you do that for me?"

"I can try."

"That's all I'm asking for."

**_—_ ** _And now the hands of time are standing still… Midnight angel, won't you say you will? We're running with the shadows of the night! So baby, take my hand, you'll be alright. Surrender all your dreams to me tonight! They'll come true in the end!—_

"I want to do this, but I—"Johnny shushes Daniel, "Tell me tomorrow, we'll figure it out tomorrow. But right now, it's you and me. Stay with me tonight. Will you stay?"

"Sure, John, I'll stay." 

_—We're running with the shadows of the night! So baby, take my hand, you'll be alright. Surrender all your dreams to me tonight! They'll come true in the end! We're running with the shadows of the night! So baby, take my hand, you'll be alright. Surrender all your dreams to me tonight! They'll come true in the end!_ **_—_ **

The radioman next announces the end of the segment. However, the boys didn't notice, the new song plays.

**_—And that is the end of ‘Pat Benatar around the hour!’ Time to slow down the night with some ABBA. This is ‘Andante, Andante’—_ **

Johnny's eyes flickered between Daniel's eyes and lips once again. He places his hands on Daniel's slim waist, and the brunette runs his hand through Johnny's hair. This time he found his confidence to follow through with the kiss that has been plaguing his mind. Their noses bumping slightly as the two met in the middle. The kiss was slow and romantic.

**_—_ ** _Take it easy with me, please. Touch me gently like a summer evening breeze. Take your time; make it slow. Andante, Andante. Just let the feeling grow._ **_—_ **

As they part for a moment, Daniel smiles shyly. Johnny smiles back, and Daniel kisses back. Their second kiss was heated more in a passionate manner. Slowly the blonde's lips wander down Daniel's jawline. Daniel's breath hitches in anticipation. With a small moan from the brunette, Johnny kisses and lovingly nips at Daniel's neck.

**_—_ ** _Make your fingers soft and light. Let your body be the velvet of the night. Touch my soul, you know how. Andante, Andante. Go slowly with me now._ **_—_ **

Johnny spins Daniel in like a slow dance and pulls him closer to the boulder with him. The blonde lowers him to the sand so that he is lair above Daniel's. As their foreheads connect, and their noses touch, Daniel places his hands on Johnny's back. Johnny cradles Daniel's cheek and kisses him again. 

**_—_ ** _I'm your music, I'm your song, play me time and time again and make me strong. Make me sing, make me sound Andante, Andante. Tread lightly on my ground. Andante, Andante Oh, please, don't let me_ _down._ ** _—_**

"Daniel, do you trust me?"

"I do. I know what you're asking. Please, I want you to. Go on, touch me. Play with me, but go slow."

With one last chase kiss, Johnny removes Daniel's shirt by unbuttoning it. With each button loosen and removed, Johnny kisses and nips where the button used to lie. After undoing all the buttons, he helps Daniel shrug it off, and in turn, Daniel pulls off Johnny's silk shirt over his head. 

**_—_ ** _There's a shimmer in your eyes, like the feelin' of a thousand butterflies. Please don't talk, go on, play. Andante, Andante. And let me float away._ **_—_ **

Johnny explores Daniel's upper body with interest under the full moon. Fingers traced over every crease, and he caressed every curve Daniel's body had to offer. "God, you are so beautiful, Daniel." 

"And you're very handsome, Johnny Lawrence." Daniel leans up to kiss the blonde with his tongue, asking for any entrance. Johnny smiles into the brunette's lips, and as they parted, Daniel's breathy voice whispered in the night. "I... I want you to make love to me. But please go slow, I'm a—"

The blonde silences Daniel with a chase kiss, "I will, I promise. I'm not going to hurt again. Cross my heart, hope to die."

**_—_ ** _I'm your music, I'm your song, play me time and time again and make me strong. Make me sing, make me sound. Andante, Andante. Tread lightly on my ground. Andante, Andante. Oh, please, don't let me down. Make me sing, make me sound. Andante, Andante. Tread lightly on my ground. Andante, Andante Oh, please, don't let me down. Andante, Andante. Oh, please, don't let me down._ **_—_ **

The boys discarded their clothes into a small pile close to them, and Johnny settled on top of Daniel once again. As their erections meet, Daniel let out a breathy moan. With a shaky breath, Johnny continues to work the brunette's neck. The blonde uses his saliva to make his fingers slick. 

**_—Good night Valley… I’ll leave you with a slow classic to wind down the night. This is ‘Unchained Melodies’ The Righteous Brothers. Join me again tomorrow, Good night Valley, and God bless America.—_ **

"Daniel, are you sure? Absolutely sure?"

The brunette tips Johnny's head towards his to look at him in his electric blues, "I want you to take me." 

_—Woah, my love, my darling… I've hungered for your touch.—_

And with Daniel's permission, Johnny's pointer finger poked and prodded at Daniel's entrance. "It doesn't hurt, does it?"

"No, just a lot of pressure." So he continued with a second finger to open Daniel a little, so it doesn't hurt. He eventually became used to the feeling, and as Johnny worked on making himself and Daniel slicker, Daniel could feel the pleasure building. 

_—A long, lonely time. And time goes by so slowly, and time can do so much. Are you still mine?—_

"Johnny now, I'm ready."

_—I need your love… I need your love…—_

The blonde removes his fingers and lines himself in front of Daniel's entrance. Slowly he pushes in just the head, and Daniel's back begins to arch. "You okay?" 

"Yeah, keep going." He pushes gently into the brunette the rest of his length. Moans abrupt from both of them, and kissing ensues. After a moment of standstill, Johnny begins to rock his hips. 

_—God speed your love to me. Lonely rivers flow to the sea… to the sea… to the open arms of the sea. Lonely rivers sigh, 'Wait for me… wait for me.' I'll be coming home, wait for me.—_

Bliss was shared among the two as Daniel wrapped his legs around Johnny's lower back. "John…" Daniel whimpers. 

The sound of his name on the other's lips as he moans out was exhilarating. "You feel so good."

_—Woah, my love, my darling… I've hungered, hungered for your touch.—_

As Johnny's speed increases, they don't last long. "I'm so close."

"Me too." Daniel's head is buried in the nape of Johnny's neck. The brunette squeezes tight and screws his eyes shut as he cums between their stomachs. He lets out a loud cry as he is thrusted into his orgasm. Johnny follows suit and releases himself in Daniel as ecstasy embraces both of the teens.

_—A long, lonely time and time goes by so slowly, and time can do so much. Are you still mine?—_

As the boys ride their orgasms, Daniel is plagued by over-sensitivity. This causes him to flinch at every thrust after his high comes down. When Johnny slides out, Daniel gives a small yelp. "Are you okay? Was that good?" Daniel’s eyes were glazed over with lust.

"I'm fine; it's a little sensitive. Don't worry about it; you did great. It was amazing." He wiped the bead of sweat from the blonde's forehead and kisses him slowly. 

_—I need your love… I need your love… God speed your love to me.—_

The brunette snuggles up against Johnny's chest, and his arms wrap around his back so that they are facing each other. With Johnny's chin resting on Daniel's head, the two fall into a comfortable silence, which leads them to falling asleep with the sound of the waves crashing around them under the moonlight of the night.

* * *

In the morning, when they awoke, Johnny kissed Daniel awake. "Hmmm. Good morning, John."

"Morning, LaRusso." With morning kisses exchanged between them, Daniel speaks, "Did we seriously have sex on the beach last night?"

"Yeah, so?" Daniel again moves Johnny's bangs out of his eyes, "Never took you for a romantic, Mr. Lawrence." He whispers as he propped himself up on his elbow.

"Yeah, well, I guess I had to find the right person. So what's the agenda?" The brunette's eyes grew wide with the realization of what today was. "Oh shit!" Daniel flew up into the sitting position snagging his clothes. "What? What's the hurry?" 

"What time is it? Fuck! It doesn't matter, I'm going to be late!" Johnny slowly retrieves his clothes from the same pile and takes his time dressing. "Slow down, LaRusso. Tell me what is going on. No need to panic." Daniel was pouring out the sand from his shoes when he took a breath. He stops and sighs, "Johnny, that was my last night in California. I'm going to miss my flight to Okinawa, Japan. I wanted to tell you, but you told me that we can deal with it today. So let's deal with it."

"That information would have been nice! You had my hopes up that we could change. When are you coming back?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm coming back at the end of the summer. Mr. Miyagi's father is very ill right now, and I promised I would go with him." Daniel slipped his shoes on and was getting ready to leave, but he turns back and pulls the blonde in for a very heated and passionate kiss. "Last night was truly amazing, and I'll never forget it. I got to see the real Johnny Lawrence, and I loved what I saw. But now I have to go. I'm sorry if it feels like I am abandoning you. I'm not, I promise. Wait for me— when I get back. I don't want to give up on this, not when it's the best we ever had."

"I will. I'll wait for you, but I can't let you go." Daniel pulls Johnny's palm up to his lips and kisses it lightly. "I'll be here before you know it." 

"You know, LaRusso? I will never let myself dance the way I danced with you. Not until you come back to me." 

"Is that a promise?" 

"It's a fact." As the two parted, Johnny placed a kiss on Daniel's cheek. Johnny watches as Daniel runs out of their secluded space, across the beach, waving and throwing a kiss before he leaves Johnny and the beach behind him. 

Johnny sits in the sand where they both just occupied and listened to the soft buzzing of the radio that was never shut off. He guessed that the tune got thrown off sometime during the night when they were sleeping. He gently turns off the boom box and thinks while staring into the morning ocean.

How naïve Johnny was at the time. If only he knew they would never meet again. That is until he opens a karate dojo in 34 years. Their rivalry would be fueled with most of their senior year as resentment. But mostly, it was about that last night in Valley. Daniel hated himself for leaving and ruining something beautiful, while Johnny resented Daniel for leaving him. But that's another story for another time.


	3. I Feel Your Hands Getting Close To Mine; Don't Say The Words That I Love To Hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a also very song based chapter. I recommend listening to the songs that feature in this chapter either before or during your reading experience. It generally should enhance the reading experience. I know when writing this, I listened to the songs on repeat to tap into the feeling I was going for. Songs featured in order of appearance: (Dean Martin) Sway, (Cher) If I Could Turn Back Time, (Pat Benatar) We Belong, (The Platters) Smoke Gets In Your Eyes. All of these songs are available on Spotify.

_"Amanda!"_ Daniel swung open the glass doors of the Mexican restaurant, trying to catch up to his wife. "Just wait! I know you're mad, but let me explain!"

"I don't need your explanations!" The brunette runs in front blocking off Amanda's path. He gently holds her in place with his hands on her shoulders. "Honey, I know I don't have a right to, but I need to tell you." Amanda's eyes were visibly wet, and her mascara was running.

But anger rushed to the surface. "First off, don't call me honey. Second, I don't want to hear it! Daniel, move out of my way." She tries to push past her husband, but he refuses to let her leave.

"No!"

Amanda was pissed. She has never raised a hand to Daniel, but she was seriously considering it; karate knowledge or not. " _Daniel,_ so help me, god! _Let. Me. Pass."_

_"No, Amanda."_ She slapped Daniel so hard that there was a visual red blotch roughly in the shape of a hand. Daniel didn't even block it; he knew he deserved it. He felt tears running down his red cheek. "Mandy..."

_"_ Fine, Daniel. If I give you five minutes, will you let me leave?" 

"Yes."

"Good, because you got four minutes and fifty-eight seconds— _Go._ " Her face was like a statue, stone, cold, and hard. He took a deep breath to gather his thoughts. He didn't even know where to start. "Johnny and I, we have—"

"History. Yeah, I know. Four minutes and fifty seconds."

He should start from the beginning. "Well, there's a reason I never mentioned him to you until I ran into him at the dealership. We didn't just have a karate rivalry. In our senior year of high school, I was being bullied over a girl I took an interest in when I moved here from Jersey. It turned out to be Johnny's ex-girlfriend." Daniel was rambling and stumbling over his words, desperately trying to calm himself over the time limit.

"Daniel, I know this already! I still don't understand why that led to you two kissing in there! You're wasting my time!" She tried to leave again, but Daniel stopped her, "Four minutes."

With four minutes left, he went straight to the point. "Right. We were to settle the rivalry at the All-Valley tournament. After I won, he and the other Cobras left me alone. I didn't see much of him for the rest of the school year. But then I got the news that Mr. Miyagi's father grew fairly ill. The last night—"

“Three minutes.” Amanda growing tired of his explanation, cuts him off with how much time he has left.

“The last night I was here in California, right before I was off to Okinawa, I was sitting at the beach, and Johnny found me. Amanda, we— we made love that night. If we only met in different circumstances, I’m certain we would have fallen in love. We were already falling that night, but I had to leave the next morning to catch the flight to Japan. I never said anything because it’s a general rule to not talk about past lovers to our current ones. Plus, we never crossed paths since I didn’t expect for us to somehow be intertwined again. I gave up on the thought.” Amanda balled her fists and wanted to strike Daniel again, but she refused to be like the asshole who kissed her husband.

“Fuck you, Daniel! You know, that information would have been nice when he started hanging around more! So what? You fucked him once, Daniel, do you love him? Do you even love me anymore? Because I’ve never seen you dance like that with me, and we dance all the time. Am I not special enough for you?”

“Amanda, stop. I do love you; you’re my wife, aren’t you? But I’ve loved Johnny for years. All these feelings are coming back to me in a rush, and I’m having a hard time readjusting. I hate him, but I love him too.” Daniel looks into his wife’s eyes, searching. She pushes Daniel away, making him take a couple steps back. 

“Oh, and I’m just hearing about this now? Plus, how the hell do you even love him?! You fucked once, ONCE! You guys are always physically hurting each other! That’s not love Daniel, new flash— That’s domestic abuse!”

“Why do you think Johnny and I fight all the time? Huh? What we did, on that beach.” Daniel was also getting quite angry, “You don’t just forget that! That, it never happened! Amanda, we didn’t just fuck!”

“Then what, Daniel?”

He yelled out his answer, but he couldn’t say it. Daniel calmed himself before saying the words he dreaded to say since it happened. Then whispered it as he looked straight into her eyes. “He took— he took my virginity, Mandy...” 

Although she was still extremely pissed, her eyes grew wide. Amanda has a small moment of understanding, “That still doesn’t explain why he treats you the way he does.” Waiting for her husband’s response, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see a very guilty Mr. Lawrence.

Johnny, with his hands in the pockets of his denim pants, he strolled closer to the fighting couple and refused to look up. With a monotone voice, he speaks his truth, “It’s because I resent him for leaving. We made love, and then he left. I waited for him, but he never came back. I promised myself I would never dance the way I danced in there, with anyone other than Daniel. I felt broken… like no matter what I did, I was still the bully Johnny Lawrence. That I was… somehow defective.”

Daniel felt his heart shatter, “Johnny…”

But Daniel’s wife didn’t care. Everyone has a sob story; it didn’t mean she deserved one, too, right? “You! You selfish asshole! You fucked my husband! You kissed him in front of me, how dare you! You have no right! He left you; you should leave things that don’t belong to you alone! How is it that I treat him with love, respect, and share my world with him and the one who treats him like a ragdoll a-a-and a piece of fucking garbage, captures his heart?”

Anger surged through Johnny’s veins. “Daniel isn’t an object! Listen here, sweetheart, I’m sorry you can’t keep up with your man. That’s not my fault! Honestly, that sounds like a ‘you’ problem...”

“That’s not the point!”

They both were gearing up for a fight, and Daniel didn’t know how to stop it. A fight between him and his wife was one thing, but her and Johnny? Things were sure to get out of control. Then he suddenly remembers Ali. He wonders if this is what she must have felt like. “It was in the 80’s! Plus, if Daniel didn’t leave, I’m sure we would be the ones who had two kids and a picket fence. Not you, so lay off you Bitch!”

Amanda gasped at Johnny’s anger, and Daniel stepped in. “JOHNNY! That’s enough, both of you; it’s not about him and our past. Me Amadana, me. You’re angry at me.”

“I can’t believe you! You’re still protecting him!”

“I’m protecting both of you!”

Johnny was about to hit something, Daniel could tell. But there was nothing around; he had two choices; hit Daniel or Amanda. “Johnny, stop. You need to calm yourself down. She’s still my wife. If you need to hit something, hit me.”

“Wow. I can’t believe you two.”

Then the blonde stocked into Daniel’s personal space, and he gave it to him straight. He had tears in his eyes and looked at Daniel square in the face, jabbing his pointer finger in his chest. “I am not going to hit you or her. But if it weren’t for her or you leaving, you would be my husband.”

“Good because you can have him; I’m filing for divorce papers in the morning. You’re sleeping at Miyagi-do— for I don’t know how long! Why don’t you take that asshat too, since you’re such a slut for him anyway.” With that, she walks swiftly away as she sobs to herself. Daniel crumbles to his knees onto the pavement. Johnny paces to and fro as he follows Daniel’s instructions to calm himself down. That’s when Carmen comes running out of the restaurant that was long forgotten. “Hey, is everything okay? I wanted to give everyone their space, but I felt something was wrong.” 

Johnny sighs, "Yeah, I'm sorry about tonight." She gave a small nod. "Carmen, can you do me a small favor and drive Amanda home. We don't need her to cause a car accident from all the rage she's feeling right now." She happily accepts the task as if it was no trouble. "Sure, no problem Johnny. Hey, I hope things get better for everyone. Drive carefully too. Which way did she go?" He pointed, and with a 'thanks', and a 'goodbye', she was gone. He was going to have to make it up to her someday. "Come on, LaRusso, I'm taking you home." The brunette was still blinking tears out his eyes. "No, don't touch me!"

"I told you I didn't want to bring it up! I knew this would happen. We didn't even talk about it, and it still worked its way between us!"

"Oh, you think it's so easy? I'm the one who had to watch you leave me on that beach, the one who had to see you walk out that door, and I had to be the one to not go after you! Look at yourself! Amanda just left you, you know what you're feeling right now? Yeah, I had to endure that twice. I promise you I felt like shit, worse than what you're feeling now. So don't give me that bullshit. Now come on, I'm taking you to Miyagi's."

Johnny tried to pull Daniel up from his feet but refused. "Fine, when you're done with your little temper tantrum, I'll be waiting in the car." If Daniel wasn't going to acknowledge his pain or even think twice about it when he left, Johnny wasn't going to think twice about Daniel. He already offered his help to talk about it when they were inside the restaurant and declined it. When Daniel left him on the dance floor, Johnny experienced a small mental breakdown. He ran into the men's restroom to hide that he was going to cry. Then in a rush of panic, he started to pace, and lastly, anger and sadness, he barely stopped himself from punching the mirror. After drying his tears and slowed his breaths, he went back out and ordered two beers to help him get his ass out where the couple was fighting. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when a very distraught Daniel LaRusso opened the passenger side door and gingerly sat and closed the door. Once the brunette had put his seatbelt on, Johnny started the vehicle. When he was about to shift the gear into drive, Daniel spoke softly, "I'm sorry."

"What, for your temper tantrum? I'll get over it."

"No, John."

He knew it was more serious when he used his shortened first name. "I'm sorry for leaving. I should've gone back. I promised you, and I broke it. To be honest, I was preoccupied with not getting myself killed. I guess it slipped my mind. You know, I was already busy with running away from death."

"Wait, wait, wait. First, slipped your mind? Second, running away from death? I was just going to drop you off, but you are going to need to fill me in." Daniel slumps in his seat, and Johnny drives off.

The radio was off, and the silence was very uncomfortable, and neither dared to look at each other. Johnny watched the road, and his hand loosened on the steering wheel. “So… what happened with Shannon? I mean— if you don’t mind me asking?”

“One night stand. I was having a hard time not thinking about you and well I got heavily drunk. Had sex and ended up with Robby. That’s it.”

“Oh…”

The blonde couldn't take it anymore, and he turned on the radio, but that— was the worst thing he could've done. A familiar sound of a tune he hasn't heard since 1984. 

**_—_ ** _Take it easy with me, please. Touch me gently like a summer evening breeze. Take your time; make it slow. Andante, Andante. Just let the feeling grow._ **_—_ **

Daniel closes his eyes and lets out a shaky breath. While Johnny bites his lip, and the brunette changes the station. It seemed like the world hated them because the next song that came on was worse.

_—A long, lonely time. And time goes by so slowly, and time can do so much. Are you still mine?—_

Not only were they caught by Andante, Andante, but Unchained Melodies bombarded the two. Johnny tightens his grip on the steering wheel, and Daniel seriously considers jumping out of the moving vehicle.

"Silence would be better, don't you think?" Johnny speaks without showing any emotion as he continues driving down the road. The blonde barely had enough time to finish his sentence before Daniel gave him a quick agreement.

"Yep." He switches the radio off. 

"But you do know we have to talk about it, right? We can't avoid it for the rest of our lives. It got us here, and it has already done some damage. We can't just ignore it."

Daniel didn't respond. Time moved slowly, and it took ages to get to Mr. Miyagi's home. As the two got down, Daniel fumbled with the keys before they were successfully inside. The brunette made a beeline to the alcohol cabinet; he wasn't drunk enough for the conversation that was about to ensue. 

But when Daniel pulled out the hard stuff, Johnny took it away. "Hey! Come on, you can't blame me for not wanting to do this sober!"

"Wow, vodka? Never took you for the type."

"I am if it's the anniversary of that day on the beach. Now give it back, Johnny." Daniel was desperate. But Johnny had to look away from Daniel's baby browns to refuse the persuasion.

"Look, we are having this conversation; sober." He makes his way to the cabinet and places it on top of the counter above it.

"Johnny Lawrence? Wanting to do something sober for once? What a shocker!! Now give it." Johnny shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. Still, Daniel was a stubborn little shit. He pulled out another bottle and uncapped it. He was about to take a long swig, but Johnny snatched it. This time reading the label, it was sake. The blonde sniffed it, and it was so strong that he cringed. Damn, LaRusso knew how to drink. After recapping it, he placed the bottles back into the wooden cabinet. Daniel was grumbling and tried to argue; however, Johnny stopped him.

"Daniel, sit." With this first name used and a pointer finger gesturing to the other man to sit, had the brunette following Johnny's order and sat. "You can't expect us to do this without at least a shot." He stared at Johnny for a moment and wondered where the hell the real 'Johnny' was because this 'Johnny' was actually saying no to alcohol.

"That's what got us into this mess." Johnny sat next to Daniel on the opposite side of the sofa and sighed, "So what happened in Japan?" Daniel started to panic a little. His breath was shaky, and the length was shortening. "A lot. A lot happened."

"You're not just talking about Japan, are you?" Daniel shook his head, and he began to hyperventilate. Johnny's worry could be seen clearly in his electric blues, and he scooted to close the brunette. "Just give me a second; I get like this when I start remembering the bad events. It's why I usually turn to alcohol." The blonde placed his hand on top of Daniel's to keep him grounded. However, this caused Daniel's eyes to snap up to meet Johnny's. "Breath, we have all night. Take your time." He nodded and spoke gently.

"I almost died the first time. Mr. Miyagi has a complicated past, and when his father grew ill, he had to go back to Okinawa. From there, things that he avoided reemerged, and I was in the middle of it." It took a moment for Johnny to register in his mind that Daniel could have died. But then, he realized that the brunette said that it was the first time. What would the second time? Is there a third or four times? How much danger would he have been in after he left that beach? In Johnny's real honest understanding, he had no idea.

"First time almost dying, okay… that's a start. Do you know what his past was?" Johnny was never good at comforting people but he was here initially to listen and because he deserved to be filled it. 

Daniel turned to face Johnny and continued, "Mr. Miyagi fell in love with a young girl named Yukie, but she was destined to marry another. His father taught both Miyagi and his best friend Sato, ultimately making them close like brothers. Yukie was arranged to marry Sato; he was the richest man in the village. Eventually, Mr. Miyagi stood up and announced that he wanted to marry Yukie, but Sato took that as a threat to his pride and honor. So Sato arranged a fight to the death to win and keep Yukie. Miyagi left the country before the fight. Sato not knowing he left to fight in the war."

"So, what happened? How did you get caught in the middle of it?" Johnny's curiosity was growing, but he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to control his emotions. Although Johnny still resented Daniel for leaving, he had still very much loved Daniel. He has never stopped loving him. Which continually pisses him off from now and again. He could never imagine Daniel dying at any point in his life. 

"We met Yukie and her niece, who was studying to be a professional dancer, Kumiko. They were sweet and kind. They treated us like family. Yukie then introduced me to Sato and his nephew, Chozen. Sato wanted to fight Mr. Miyagi immediately, but he refused. There was definitely some tension and sore spots here and there. Though things were fine for a while, the village was so beautiful, Johnny." Daniel's dementor was more settled than before. His eyes look a little glazed over with memories as if he was letting himself fall back into the 80's. "For the first half of the summer, I was mostly longing for you. I'm not going to lie about it, as embarrassing as it sounds." He gave the blonde a shy smile, but it turned into a sad one.

"Kumiko ended up having a huge crush on me, but I was still way too hung up on you. The only reason I knew she liked me was because one night, she kissed me. I still remember her face, one of hopefulness, turning sad once as she realized there was another." Johnny was confused, he was now aware that Daniel still had feelings for him way after he landed in Japan, but now there was another person other than this chick, Kumiko? "Another— what?" 

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Come on, Johnny, use your head, but please don't break anything."

"Fine, don't tell me." Johnny could be so thick sometimes. "When she kissed me that night, I didn't kiss back. She already knew I liked someone else. She asked me who had captured my heart. I had to lie a little bit. You thought that it was looked down upon here, well— in Japan, it was stricter, but I told her as much as I could. I told her that _-she-_ was blonde, tall, and had the most gorgeous electric blue eyes a man could ever imagine. Although she was sad, Kumiko sat there and listened to me ramble about this _-girl-_ for the rest of the night."

"So who's the bitch?" Johnny obviously getting more jealous by the second, "God Johnny! The bitch, was you, you dumbass." Falling into the normal rhythm was nice and promising. He just hoped that it wouldn't get too bad.

"After Mr. Miyagi's father died, Sato gave him three days to mourn out of respect before their fight. Eventually, they came to an agreement and decided not to fight. During the time I was there, a typhoon had struck the village. A little girl was stuck on the bell tower, and Chozen was supposed to help her get down. For some reason, he refused, leading to him to be disowned for not helping to save her. Sato helped me get her sheltered and safe from the storm." Johnny continues to sit and listen tentatively as Daniel talks about his trip. However, he gets an uncomfortable feeling as if Daniel was stalling. He doesn't mention it; he just lets the brunette talk.

"Chozen started to harass me for exposing the corruption of his business and assumed I insulted his honor. I didn't, I only questioned some things, but it led to a far worse ending. When Kumiko was performing a dance at a festival, Chozen came flying into the center where Kumiko was dancing. He demanded to fight me to the death, and I refused. Then he put a butterfly knife out on Kumiko's throat." 

Daniel stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath. "C-can I go get a cup of water?" Johnny nodded, gave him space to get up from the sofa. As Daniel walks swiftly to the kitchen, he notices that he was shaking a bit. Johnny heard the faucet come on and go off. A few seconds pass before Daniel reemerges with a glass of water with a couple of ice cubes floating in the glass. He takes a sip as he sits back down, places the small glass on the table in front of the two. 

"You okay?" He nods and bites his bottom lip. "Anytime you're ready."

"He was going to kill her. So I stood to fight; I crossed the bridge for him to let go of Kumiko. But his grip tightened, and she was losing breath. He told me to kick the bridge off, I followed his orders carefully, and he threw her down mercilessly. The way he fought was like Dutch, way more vengeful and angry. H-he almost had me off the platform, right at the beginning. Before I could fall, I saw Kumiko step in and had used her satchel to choke him and pull him away to give me time to get up." The blonde uses his thumb to caress Daniel's arm to keep him calm, but when he notices that Daniel wasn't breathing properly, he interrupts him slightly to remind him to breathe.

"Breath, okay, breathe." Daniel was holding a breath; he didn't know he was holding. He continues cautiously after he took another sip from his water. 

"Kumiko, s-she always had so much courage. For that, Chozen landed a punch, knocking her out. Me being the fucking dumbass that I was, tried the crane kick again. I guess it only works on cute blonde beach boys that lived in America because Chozen proceeded to beat me into a p-pulp. I've never felt so scared, but ironically, it was nothing compared to when I came back to California. I remember feeling... that my body would give out, but Chozen didn't fight perfectly. I landed some good punches in, too, something I'm guessing he wasn't expecting."

Johnny silently encourages Daniel to finish. Daniel nods, communicating that he would, but needed a second. "As the people watching encouraged me, including Miyagi, I took Chozen down by tiring him out. I will always remember what I said to him that night, 'Live or die, man?!' But I ended up honking his nose like Miyagi did to Kreese." As a relief, Daniel gives a sigh, but his breath gives away a very identifiable smell. Johnny knew that smell anywhere.

"You're drinking vodka? Damn it, Daniel! I know you're struggling, but I won't let you end up like me." Johnny grabbed the glass and went to the sink and tried to dump it down the drain, but Daniel wanted it so badly. Johnny has never seen Daniel so damaged before. 

"No! Give it back! I need it. It's all I have right now." 

"I don't care, Daniel! I love you too much to have you end up like me or Shannon!" The brunette holds tightly onto the glass, but with their tugging, the glass slips and shatters onto the floor. "You don't understand! He's coming! He's going to team up with fucking Kreese, and I'm scared shitless, Johnny." Johnny didn't get it at all, but Daniel is having a very difficult time. He gripped Daniel's forearms to shake him gently into looking at him. "Calm yourself; I am going to clean the shards up, okay. You're not alone; you have me tonight—all night long. Trust me, I'm not going anywhere. So please, Daniel… don't drink any more alcohol. You don't need it, don't depend on it."

After Johnny cleans up the mess, Daniel still sits on the floor, looking miserable. Inside his mind, he was torn down to the core. Remembering the shitty things that never should have happened. He didn't want to talk about Silver and the high possibility of Kreese and Silver bringing back Barnes or something worse. Daniel knew he was having a mental breakdown; he couldn't care less. Johnny got a hold of the brunette and led him back to the lonely sofa. "Daniel, who are you scared of? For most of my senior year, I tried to scare the living daylights out of you. I swear you kept bouncing back, so whoever could scare the crap out of you, I swear I'll kill them." 

"After I came back from Japan, I heard that Kreese suffered a fatal heart attack after losing his students and becoming broke. By this time, I had already come back from Okinawa. I was going to call you up, but I didn't have your number. I tried to find you in the phonebook for a while before events started picking up. I had to at least try to find you somehow. But that was squashed by a man named... Terry Silver." 

"You tried to find me?"

"Yes! Of course, you were waiting, weren't you? I had to try. During the time I was trying to find you, I got the news that Kreese was dead— as you know now for the second time, that Kreese was never dead. He was hiding out in Tahiti to 'rest and recuperate.' Silver was Kreese's war buddy and the founder of Cobra Kai. He was also the owner of a toxic-waste disposal business, making him mega-rich." Daniel's anxiety spikes a little more. 

"Later, I would find out that apparently, my win against you in the 84 tournament fatally wounded Kreese's pride. Silver wanted to help him seek revenge from Mr. Miyagi and me while re-establishIng Cobra Kai." 

Johnny felt a shiver run down his back. "Wait, Cobra Kai came back? Why didn't I hear about this?"

"Well, where were you anyways? In 85, I mean?" Daniel has always wondered where he was. Especially when he was desperate for help. Wanting to stop the pain Barnes was causing. Someone who understood what it was like to be stuck at Cobra Kai.

" I was living on my own; my step-father refused to pay for my college education. I was technically kicked out; I had to find some way of living. But I was still in the Valley. I would wait for you at the beach almost every day after the summer, hoping you would show up. When you never did, I started to get angry. I wouldn't leave the house unless it was for work. I was pretty depressed."

" Interesting, It's surprising that we didn't cross paths at least once during that time frame. At that time, I was homeless, my mother went back to New Jersey, and Mr. Miyagi was unemployed. It took me a long time to go to college because I used the intended funds to open a bonsai tree shop with Mr. Miyagi."

A hint of amusement hung on Johnny's expression. "A bonsai shop? Really? There's no way!"

Daniel glared at the blonde, "Shut up. It was fun…" Johnny kept prying about the shop that the brunette co-owned. "Fun— sure. Come on, what was the name?"

Daniel's smile crept up as he told him the name, "Mr. Miyagi's Little Trees…"

"Nooo. No way. Seriously?" Daniel's baby browns lit up a bit, giving Johnny hope and a strong urge to kiss the brunette.

"Seriously. Can I continue? I don't want to drag out my trauma for much longer than I have to."

Johnny nods and suppresses the need to kiss him for now, "Go ahead."

Daniel's voice was much calmer, and it didn't shake as much. "Thank you, anyways, Silver hires Mike Barnes to challenge me to fight at the 85 All-Valley Karate Tournament. Honestly, I didn't want to do it. But Barnes kept prying. It was a constant attempt to force me to enter the tournament, but I continually told them I wouldn't fight." 

Johnny shift's uncomfortably. "The next thing is when Mr. Miyagi and I were practicing kata, Silver interrupted our training. He acted so innocently as possible, and he begs forgiveness for Kreese's past behavior. He was the one who told us that Kreese was dead."

"So, this Terry Silver? Is he the one you're scared of?" Daniel nods slightly and corrects him, "Terrified." Johnny bites his lip in thought.

The brunette continues, "Barnes and his cronies came back to make me hoping I would sign up for the tournament, but I told them it wouldn't happen. Miyagi had fought them off, but they ended up stealing many bonsais. I tried replacing the missing trees, but when Jessica and I started digging up the bonsais tree that Miyagi brought from Okinawa to sell, Barnes and his henchmen appeared out of nowhere."

"Wait, who is Jessica?" Of course, Johnny's attention would pinpoint to Jessica. "Easy there, Cobra. She was a friend, and she helped with the pots for the bonsai's." Daniel rolled his eyes and kept talking, trying to get this over with.

"They took our climbing ropes, leaving me literally no choice but to sign up for the stupid tournament. After we were pulled up, fucking Barnes broke the tree, and Mr. Miyagi tried to mend the broken little thing. Fortunately, he was able to. Then I found out that Mr. Miyagi would refuse to train me for the tournament."

"Why wouldn't he want to train you?" Johnny was surprised. "Mr. Miyagi only trained me so that I wouldn't be smacked around by you, mister. But he was never a fan of the tournament to begin with. Karate was for defense only." Daniel finishes his water and smiles fondly at the memory of Mr. Miyagi.

As the brunette tells the story, he chews on one of the ice cubes that was in his glass as an anxiety habit. "Fucking Silver offers to 'train' me for the tournament at the Cobra Kai dojo. I knew I shouldn't have done it. But I had to be ready for whatever Barnes was going to throw at me. Plus, at the time, Silver promised that he was going to change Cobra Kai to its original 'defense' origins."

Daniel's eyes flashed to anger, "But that was total bullshit!" His outburst startled the blonde with a physical flinch. 

"He forced me to use a series of brutal, violent, and offensive techniques." The anger was torn away to reveal a desperate need to be understood. Daniel's voice chokes ups, and he has to force the words out. "I knew better to let them twist my brain the way they twisted yours, but I was stuck. He p-p-pressured me to destroy a wooden practice dummy with any means necessary. He turned me into a well oiled f-fighting m-machine. And if it were for his fucking rules— I still cry about it every time I look at these." 

Daniel held his hands to his chest just like that night on the beach when he saw a bruise on Johnny's hands. When he refused to show it to the brunette and had hid his hand to his chest. A tear he blinked out of his eyes fell lightly down Daniel's cheek. Johnny gently reaches out for Daniel's hands, and Daniel lets him take them into his own. He lightly rubs his thumb over the scars, and he looks up to meet Daniel's face. The blonde whispers, "You were in Cobra Kai." It wasn't a question; it was a statement. Johnny brushes his lips over the scars, "These marks don't define you."

With a sigh, and without disconnecting their hands, Daniel explains what being in Cobra Kai did to him. "Eventually, I started acting stranger, more aggressive. With my frustration, I encountered a fight, and I— well, let's just say, I struck first, struck hard, and gave no mercy." The brunette closes his eyes, and as a result, more tears streamed down. After a moment, he reopens his eyes. Watching the blonde carefully, his expression didn't change. Johnny wasn't surprised. He knew what Cobra Kai did to him and his friends.

"After that, I told Silver I would not compete, but if I didn't, Barnes would come after me. I was turning to leave the dojo when Kreese jumps out in front of me— alive. Silver pinned me to the wall; I couldn't move. I was petrified. Mr. Miyagi had to fight all three of them, and he finally agreed to train me."

Daniel's expression twisted into distress, and his breath was quickening. Johnny was fast to act. He pulled the brunette into a firm hug, shushing Daniel. Johnny's emotions were bubbling up as well. He knew how it felt, even if he didn't realize it as soon as he should have. On the other hand, Daniel had a new, greater respect for the blonde. They both understand each other just a little better. "Oh John, it was bad, b-but it's not even the w-worst of it. I still had to f-fight Barnes."

Johnny pulls the other man out of his arms slowly. "You don't have to tell me if you can't right now." 

Daniel gives a hesitant shake of his head, "I have to t-try. At the tournament, Barnes and I reached the last r-round. Silver and Kreese instructed Barnes to not just win, but inflict serious d-damage on me."

"Deep breaths, LaRusso."

Daniel ignored the blonde wanting to plow through. "He kept the score tied and prolonged the whole fight. H-he would earn a point and lose a point; he would get the point and lose a point, over and over again. He continued to mock me the whole time." 

He took a deep breath, "Eventually, he stopped earning points in the name of hurting me. I-I-I lost all hope. I thought I was going to die for the second time. It was a controlled environment, but it didn't stop me from thinking it; I was terrified of him; S-Silver and Kreese."

"I was so scared, Johnny. I barely had enough stamina to get up each time he landed me on the mat. Barnes gained the upper hand during the fight while he was taunting me relentlessly."

"Mr. Miyagi helped me regain focus. He told me that I was worth something, that I had the strength to get up and stop Barnes. To not lose faith and to not lose to fear itself. So I tried to throw off Barnes by performing kata Miyagi taught me. As he went in for the final blow, I caught him off guard and won the point by flipping him."

Johnny needed a drink, scratch that, he needed a 12 pack. "For fucking sakes, man. You went through tons of shit! Why didn't you tell me before?" 

Daniel gave the blonde a knowing glare. "You wouldn't give me the light of day. I wanted to tell you, but I did know if you would still hate me. Plus, we were settled on bickering. Long story short, that's why I didn't come back." After being informed about what Johnny has missed out on, he was suddenly not as upset as before. Given all the bullshit LaRusso has been through, he felt like he had no right to be upset anymore. Though it still bothered him that he still didn't come to find him after the 85 tournament. 

Johnny tries to lighten the mood a little more, "God, I wish you did, I could have helped you. Would've kicked those bastards asses."

"If only. I had Mr. Miyagi for that, but I had my hands full, John." Daniel could still see that Johnny was sad that they didn't reunite in 85, but after the tournament, he refused to leave Mr. Miyagi's house for a whole year, hoping no more trouble would be directed at him. Then when he finally earned enough money, Daniel moved back home to begin college two years later.

The blonde wiped Daniel's stained cheeks to rid him of any more tears. Daniel's eyes showed empathy, and Johnny made an impulse decision, "Come on, Danelle. Leave your phone; you're coming with me." Johnny had jumped up off the sofa and grabbed his keys. Daniel looked up at the blonde in confusion, followed by amusement. "What? Where are we going?" He wipes his eyes further as he stands and sees Johnny sets his phone on the coffee table. Johnny disappears into another room before coming back. The blonde extends his hand for Daniel to take; after a moment, the brunette does. Johnny leads Daniel out of Mr. Miyagi's home and proceeds to turn off the lights and lock up. They get into the car that was parked next to the fence. "John, where are you taking me?"

"You'll find out soon enough, princess." Daniel rolled his eyes, but Johnny pulls out Daniel's old headband, which Mr. Miyagi gave him long ago. "Here, put this on."

"My headband? Why?"

"Just do it, LaRusso." With a small huff, Daniel tied the white band across his forehead. But Johnny soon slipped it over his eyes after he finished tying it. "Hey!" The blonde laughed, and the brunette tried fixing it, "Keep it there; it's a surprise."

Daniel crossed his arms over his chest, pretending to pout, but he had a wide smile stretched over his pink lips. Eventually, the car came to a halt, and the driver's door popped open. With the door shut, Daniel heard his door pop open next. Johnny offered his hand as he started pulling the brunette out of the car. "If it's not a cliff you are going to push me over, I'm going to be disappointed."

"Funny, keep talking, I'll find one." Johnny pushed the car door closed and began to lead Daniel to his desired destination. "Oh, stop it, John, you spoil me so."

"You got me there." After walking for quite a bit, Johnny positioned Daniel away from him. The scent was very familiar, but he couldn't place it. He could hear some rustling in the background before he felt the blonde's hands on his shoulders. "Can I look now?"

'Yeah; here, let me." Johnny untied the headband and removed it away from his eyes. Daniel blinked a couple of times, thanking that it was dark already, so it didn't take long for his eyes to readjust. What he saw were the waves of the ocean. A wave of nostalgia surged through both men. Johnny placed his chin in the crook of the brunette's neck, and Daniel covered a hand over Johnny's. They stared into the ocean for a little bit before Johnny kissed Daniel's cheek and left. When he wondered where the blonde went, Daniel was instantly transported to his past for the second time that night. Behind them was the exact spot on the beach where they were in 1984. Not only that, but Johnny stepped away to turn on his old boombox, but this time he popped in a cassette tape. 

Daniel gave a surprised gasp. "Johnny no… I can't—" The blond pulled Daniel closer to him, "Why not?" 

"I'm still married." The brunette knew if they did this, there was no chance for him to make up with Amanda. As if there was any chance already. But Daniel was unsure what he wanted; he wanted to stay in this bubble with Johnny. However, it's been 34 years. "We can't live in the past, John."

Johnny stares out into the waves while he speaks softly, "We're not; it just seems like the ocean calls us." 

"I have to go." Daniel was not playing games anymore. It was obvious that the other man was stuck in the '80s. He was not going down this path and hurt him again. It would be better to stay away from whatever they were. "I'm going to hurt you again."

"What does it matter? You're leaving again. I can't stop you, but give me one dance." Daniel tucked Johnny's shorter but long strains behind his ears. The brunette panicked; he was already falling into their old but brief habits. He had to get out of there. Daniel gave a sigh.

"John, I already gave you one, and I lost my wife. What's next? Public nudity? Again..." Johnny still had hope in his electric blues; he snaked his hands around Daniel's slim waist and pulled him close while rocking him slightly. The brunette's breath hitched; Daniel was going to break any moment. Johnny held up one finger and mouthed 'one.' Then Daniel broke, and he whispered, "one." When he said it, he was looking off into the background, trying to convince himself to stick to one dance. Then the blonde nodded and made his way to the boombox and pressed play. "Jesus, Johnny. That thing is ancient. How the hell do you still have it?"

"You, that's why. I would drink for hours on end, listening to it, hoping you would come back. Magically you'd hear and follow its sound back to me. I know it sounds stupid."

"It's not stupid… it's—" Sad. Daniel didn't need to finish the sentence to know that they both knew what he was going to say. The music broke the small tension between them, and the brunette scoffed, "Dean Martin? Seriously?"

"What?"

"Nothing, just interesting. I swear you're more romantic than I remember. And... you made love to me— right here."

"Yeah, I'm pretty proud of that." Daniel hit Johnny's arm lightly and glared at the blonde. "Nice John." 

"No, for real. That was the night I stopped messing around for a long time (until Shanon). I knew a difference from fucking and messing around versus falling in love and sharing a tender moment with the person I care so deeply about." Daniel understood where he was coming from, but he couldn't help but focus on the word love. 'Did he love Johnny?' The brunette looks over Johnny's gentle expression. 'Yeah, he does.' 

"Wait… John, do you love me? Like— truly, truly love me?"

"Short answer? Yes, it's… complicated, but yes, absolutely." Daniel knew he was going to be okay. The idea of Amanda leaving didn't seem so scary anymore, and finding it easier to let her go. The memory of his soon to be ex-wife fades into the back of his mind. Daniel cups his hands over the blonde's cheeks and pulls him into a blissful kiss.

— _When marimba rhythms start to play, dance with me, make me sway. Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close, sway me more._ —

Daniel pulls Johnny with him to the center of their little concealed spot and gives him a smirk. "So… aren't you going to make me sway? Or, is that suddenly a no go?" With determination, the blonde pulls the brunette assertively close to him, hip to hip. Daniel gave a surprised yelp, "Assertive, are we? Hmmm… I like that." 

— _Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me, sway with ease. When we dance, you have a way with me. Stay with me, sway with me._ —

"Waiting 34 years will do that to a man." Johnny gives Daniel spin, "I see… well, let's see what Johnny Lawrence has learned over the years." With that, the two were off in a rhythmic dance that their young self would never dream of. Their movements were precise and skilled, very much like on the dance floor in the restaurant earlier that night. 

— _Other dancers may be on the floor; dear, but my eyes will see only you. Only you have the magic technique, when we sway I go weak._ —

Daniel loosens quite a bit and fell into his usual playfulness whenever he was with Johnny, yet this time it was like in 84. Flirty and teasing like, not bickering, name-calling, and comebacks. Johnny may be leading the dance, but both of them knew who had control. Stringing the blonde along, he followed Daniel to his every beck and call.

— _I can hear the sounds of violins, long before it begins. Make me thrill as only you know how. Sway me smooth, sway me now._ —

"Come, John! Please tell me you're not struggling to keep up!" Daniel had a smirk gracing his pink doll-like lips. "Is that challenge, LaRusso? I'm older but not that old!" The brunette gave a laugh and kept their movements fluent. "No, Johnny, we're old. Just admit it." 

"If we were old, could we do this?" Johnny held Daniel farther away from his body and anchored himself, with his hands intertwined together on the lower back of the brunette so he wouldn't fall. He lets Daniel become loose in the blonde's arms as he was dipped on the right and slightly swung from the right to the left, coming back up to meet Johnny's sparkling eyes. 

With surprise and amusement from both of them, Daniel whispers in a calm but surprised tone, "How did you not throw my back out?" Johnny shrugs, "I felt your spine crack all the way down, though."

— _Other dancers may be on the floor; dear, but my eyes will see only you. Only you have the magic technique, when we sway I go weak._ —

"Either way, it doesn't matter. I will always see you as the baby faced Jersey kid that has a smart mouth." Daniel gazes into the blonde's eyes. "What does that mean exactly?"

Johnny answers honestly, "My version as to what the definition of the word 'beautiful' is." Daniel, feeling spoiled, he takes the opportunity to give him his thoughts. 

"And I'll always see you as the blondie who had a jawline and a nose that can cut through glass." Johnny snorted and gave him a roll of his eyes. " _Really?_ And what does _that_ mean?"

With a smile, Daniel retorts, "It means, big jerk that I fell in love with." A tender kiss was shared among the men. "Okay, too cheesy, duly noted."

— _I can hear the sounds of violins, long before it begins. Make me thrill as only you know how. Sway me smooth, sway me now. Sway me now… You know how, Sway me smooth, sway me now._ —

"You know, I still wish I never pushed you down when I first met you. It's been my biggest regret. But my biggest mistake was Halloween. God, I still have the nightmare of your eyes pleading for me to stop."

"Stop it, John, you already have me. If I knew that you weren't guilty about it, I wouldn't be in your arms, right here, right now. In any case, I hurt you by leaving. I'd say we're even."

— _If I could turn back time. If I could find a way. I'd take back those words that've hurt you, and you'd stay._ —

"Cher..." Daniel looked like he was going to double over and laugh his ass off. "You've got to stop judging the music. By the way, I made this when I was still lovesick, and you were on my mind 24/7."

"You made me a mixtape? Holy shit! I've got some dirt on you." Daniel laughed maniacally and took off. This sparked a game of catch the smart mouth.

— _I don't know why I did the things I did. I don't know why I said the things I said. Pride's like a knife, it can cut deep inside. Words are like weapons; they wound sometimes. I didn't really mean to hurt you._ —

Johnny chased the brunette, and laughter filled the night as Daniel dodged the blonde. "I know you're faster than that!" It's true, Johnny was fast, but he was having fun stuck in the limbo. Then Daniel started walking backwards into the shore. The cold water steeping through his toes which makes him shiver. "Want me? Come and get me, John…" Johnny's mind short-circuited, this man— this man was his whole world. 

— _I didn't wanna see you go. I know I made you cry, but baby, if I could turn back time if I could find a way! I'd take back those words that've hurt you, you'd stay! If I could reach the stars, I'd give 'em all to you! Then you'd love me, love me, like you used to do. If I could turn back time..._ —

"Look alive, I'm going to get you, LaRusso!" He ran to catch him, but Daniel let the blonde get close enough to splash him. More laughter erupted from Johnny, and he retaliated. The two continued to play, splash, and chase each other in the waves. Both felt like teenagers again, feeling the long-forgotten youth fill them up.

— _My world was shattered, I was torn apart. Like someone took a knife and drove it deep in my heart. When you walked out that door I swore that I didn't care. But I lost everything, darlin', then and there._ —

"You're not even trying!" The brunette exclaimed, "Keep talking, Daniel!" He taunts the blonde, "Torro Torro!" Daniel squeals as Johnny charges the other man, but he almost slips into the water, making them both laugh.

— _Too strong to tell you I was sorry. Too proud to tell you I was wrong. I know that I was blind and darlin', If I could turn back time, if I could find a way. I'd take back those words that've hurt you, and you'd stay! If I could reach the stars, I'd give 'em all to you! Then you'd love me, love me, like you used to do!_ —

Daniel tricks Johnny by walking up to him and letting him hold him in a flimsy grip before stealing a chase kiss and slipping through his arms while running in the opposite direction. "Oh, you evil little shit." Daniel blew a kiss, and Johnny ran after Daniel once again.

— _If I could turn back time. If I could turn back time. If I could turn back time. Oh, baby!_ —

As they played, a figure watched the two from a distance. A woman that sported a wedding ring on her left hand. A shaky breath escapes her small, thin lips. She doesn't move; she just observes the scene before her. After a moment, she sprouts a sad smile and wipes a tear from her eyes. She watches the two men as someone who is looking in from the outside and sees the blonde grab the brunette from behind, holding him tight. They stand there swaying, looking out further into the ocean. She holds her breath as she witnesses the two connect their lips together romantically. A sob is heard from the woman in the distance; she speaks in a whisper to herself, "You were never really happy with me... But I'm glad you finally are, even if it's not with me." Her smile grew, "I have never seen you so in love before, and that hurts." Wiping more tears away, she looked up into the night sky, "Treat him right, Johnny; he's one special man. He was always meant for you. And you're right; you should've been his husband." With those final words, she let the wedding band slip off of her left hand and allows it to be buried in the sand below her. "So long, Daniel..." After sniffling, she watches them for a few moments before turning away and leaving the sight behind her and her once husband forever. Daniel and Johnny will never know in a single trace that Amanda nèe-LaRusso was there that night.

— _I didn't really mean to hurt you. I didn't wanna see you go. I know I made you cry, but if I could turn back time, if I could find a way. I'd take back those words that hurt you… If I could reach the stars, I'd give 'em all to you! Then you'd love me, love me, like you used to do! If I could turn back time, if I could find a way! And maybe, maybe, maybe you'd stay! If I could reach the stars!_ —

After finally catching LaRusso from behind, both were catching their breaths while staring out into the blue sea. The breeze was light, and the two shared another tender kiss. Johnny moved Daniel's wet hair out of his face and smiled, "Let's get out of here before we catch a cold." 

"Good idea." The blonde follows Daniel out of the water to sit in the warmest spot in front of the boulder. Daniel plops down and snuggles into Johnny's chest as he sits. The blonde shivers slightly, and Daniel comments on it, "Is my Cali boy cold?" He said in a loving manner, and he reached out to brush some sand that stuck to Johnny's cheek. With a small blush, the blonde bit back with no fire, "Aren't you California boy now? There's no way you can deny that."

"You're the one shivering. Once I start shaking from the cold, then I'm officially a California boy." 

"Whatever." The next song came on, but he couldn't recognize the tune whatsoever. It took a moment before he could admit that he didn't know the song, "Hey Johnny? I've never heard this song; when did it come out?"

Johnny looked shocked, and he stared at the brunette. "What? I'm sorry, I don't know every song on this cassette." Johnny was convinced Daniel's stubbornness had him skip this song every time he knew the song's name. "I'm just— 1984. Ring any bells?"

"No. Really, 1984?"

"I'll give you a hint. You left the day it was released. Literally the same day." Johnny's expression turned to amusement. Daniel had no idea, and he was in for a surprise.

"I'm sorry, I was in Japan, and well, no American songs were over there. Plus, I stayed away from the radio after I came back. So, I don—" Daniel was cut off by the lyrics and the rest of his sentence dyed in his throat. When a familiar female voice strung out from the boombox, Daniel felt an emotional wave sweep over him. 

— _Many times I tried to tell you. Many times I cried alone. Always I'm surprised how well you cut my feelings to the bone._ —

"Is this—? Pat Benatar?" His head snapped up to Johnny's, and his eyes started to water, "We Belong…" 

"Don't cry, Daniel." Johnny knew that Pat Benatar was a surprising part of that night long ago. We bonded over her music, and it was a stepping stone to what happened that night.

"Can't help it. I refused to listen to this song after… well, yeah. Generally, I stayed away from Pat Benatar." The blonde pulled the other man into his lap and held him. "Kinda figured." 

— _Don't want to leave you really. I've invested too much time, to give you up that easy. To the doubts that complicate your mind. We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder._ — 

Daniel's breaths were a little shaky, but he managed to calm himself after seconds. He placed his hands on the blonde's chest and rested his forehead against the other man with his eyes closed. Noses bumping and brushing, Johnny watches Daniel through his eyelashes. With Johnny's hands on Daniel's waist with a small exposed patch of skin, he kept still, feeling Daniel's pulse under his fingertips. Both men's breath hitched.

— _We belong to the sound of the words, we've both fallen under. Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better. We belong, we belong, we belong together._ —

Sharing the same warm air, Johnny could smell Daniel's sweet natural scent, and it was driving him insane. Johnny couldn't hold back any longer and kisses the brunette's cheek, but he slowly kisses down Daniel's still very soft skin on his jawline. The brunette's grip tightens as Johnny begins nipping down his neck. The blonde meets Daniel's eye level, and they begin exchanging many chase kisses before the lust fully takes over. Then, the universe said, 'let history repeat itself', and human nature said, 'it shall commence.' Thus the explosion of sudden need surged through both of them.

— _Maybe it's a sign of weakness when I don't know what to say. Maybe I just wouldn't know what to do with my strength anyway. Have we become a habit? Do we distort the facts? Now there's no looking forward. Now there's no turning back._ —

The lust was intense. Their lips crashed against each other in need and desperation. 34 years of frustration, hate, love, resentment, longing, and sexual tension were put into their kiss and hungry touches. Daniel couldn't get enough; he pushed into Johnny hard enough to tip him onto his back, falling lightly on his chest. Johnny held onto the brunette as if he would lose him if he let go. "John…" Daniel's heavy, breathy moan of the blonde's name was an indication that Daniel wanted more.

— _When you say, we belong to the light, we belong to the thunder. We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under. Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better. We belong, we belong, we belong together._ —

Johnny rolls them over, causing Daniel to give a 'whoo' and bite his lip seductively. As they flipped, the brunette landed a little further from Johnny, which he wasn't expecting. So the blond pulls Daniel's hips closer to him to align their bodies so that their hips were together. Daniel gave a small gasp as their hips brushed. Johnny places a hand under the brunette's head, cradling it so that he doesn't hurt his neck. His hand trails down Daniel's hip to his thigh and grips his left leg's knee anchoring it to his own hip. The heat of the moment cools down a bit as Johnny continues to kiss the brunette into the loose sand under them. Daniel arches his back to meet the blonde chest above him and holds Johnny as if he was his lifeline.

— _Close your eyes and try to sleep now. Close your eyes and try to dream. Clear your mind and do your best to try and wash the palette clean. We can't begin to know it, how much we really care. I hear your voice inside me, I see your face everywhere._ —

Johnny slips a hand under Daniel's button-up shirt, "I'm getting a weird sense of déjà vu." The blonde snorts. "Hmmm, I wonder why?" This makes Daniel chuckle. "Johnny, I want this. I didn't realize how much you meant to me until I let you go. The reason I tried to leave earlier was because I was scared that I would hurt you again. I didn't know if you even loved me. But now that I know you do, I'm not scared anymore. I want this, I want you."

— _Still you say, we belong to the light, we belong to the thunder. We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under. Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better. We belong, we belong, we belong together._ —

Daniel tenderly rubs Johnny's cheek with the pad of his thumb, but Johnny felt the coldness of Daniel's wedding band on the side of his face. "Good because I can't live without you. You, Daniel LaRusso, balance me." He kisses the brunette's left palm and locates his finger that held Amanda's wedding band. Johnny slips his warm, wet lips around his finger and pulls the ring off slowly with his teeth. Daniel's finger slips in and out of Johnny's mouth, and it was the sexiest thing he had seen, turning him on effectively. Once the ring remains in Johnny's mouth, he spits it out to the side of them, waiting to be forgotten. "I'm a slave to your love, and I am here to serve you. Tell me, Daniel, what is it that you want?" Daniel knew exactly what the Blonde wanted to hear, and responded accordingly. "I want you to make love to me. Touch me the way you touched me years ago. Like you know, every inch of my body."

— _We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder. We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under. Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better. We belong, we belong, we belong together. We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder._ —

"Your wish is my command." The blonde seductively unbuttons Daniel's shirt using his teeth, noticing how Daniel reacted to how he removed his ring. After doing so, Johnny removed his own cotton shirt, and the brunette shrugged his button-up off. "Don't ever doubt my love for you." Their lips connect once again as Johnny's hand re-explored Daniel's body. Playing tenderly like he has once before. Although many years have passed, the brunette was still as curvy as he remembers; however, he wasn't as fragile as before. Toned muscles graced his fingertips. Johnny slips his thumb under Daniel's pants and boxers, slowly removing them. In return, Daniel removes the blonde's remaining clothing as he kisses down Johnny's chest. 

— _They asked me how I knew my true love was true._ —

As their erections meet, both men moan at the contact. Daniel instantly feels a surge of want and pulls Johnny into a very heated kiss letting their bodies take what they wanted. The blonde rocks his hips gently into Daniel's, making him arch his back into the blonde. Hands trailing and lingering touches has Daniel giving small soft sounds of pleasure.

— _Oh, I, of course, replied, "Something here inside cannot be denied."_ —

Johnny disconnects their lips momentarily to coat his fingers with saliva. While Johnny focuses on his fingers, Daniel targets the blonde's neck, sucking and nipping. While trying to literally inhale Johnny, the blonde recaptures the brunette's lips once his fingers were effectively slick.

— _They said, "Someday you'll find all who love are blind."_ —

Daniel knowingly moves his legs further apart, wanting Johnny to continue, silently giving him permission. Disconnecting their lips for the second time, Daniel speaks in a breathy whisper, "Careful, I'm tight. I haven't had anyone touch me the way you have since 84." With a small nod, he continues kissing Daniel as he brushes the brunette's entrance. He slowly prods into the opening, making Daniel whine in need. He slips his pointer finger in, and the other man moans against Johnny's lips. Daniel squirms slightly, and his hips rock wanting more friction. 

— _Oh, when your heart's on fire, you must realize smoke gets in your eyes._ —

After a long moment, Johnny slips his middle finger in to help open the brunette. Daniel's response was immediate; a mixture between a gasp and whine was expelled from the man under the blonde. Daniel ends the kiss by taking Johnny's bottom lip between his teeth and gently pulls seductively as he arches his back. Once Johnny believes that Daniel was ready, he removes his fingers, "Take me, John. Take back what yours. I may have wandered away, but I know now where I belong. Make me yours again; take me."

— _So, I chaffed them as I gaily laughed to think they would doubt our love._ —

Johnny shifts gently so that his erection is lined up to Daniel's entrance and slowly pushes in. "Let me know if it hurts." The brunette arches again, letting out a heavy long shaky breath that eventually turns into a moan. As Johnny pushes all the way in, he rests his forehead against the other man watching him with fascination. The blonde has to breathe through the pleasure as he lets Daniel get used to pressure. The only indication that told Johnny that Daniel was ready was a small spoken word that was almost hard to miss. "Please…"

— _Yet today, my love has flown away, I am without my love. Without my love…_ —

Johnny begins to move, finding a gentle rhythm in his thrusts. " _Ah—god..._ " Daniel's eyes screws shut as the pleasure builds intensely. Johnny takes in the sight of the other man and searches for any signals of pain. "Ngah, John… I need more. P-please faster." 

"No pain?" Daniel shook his head, and the blonde sped his hips into a faster rhythm than before. Although Daniel has had other sexual experiences, he hasn't let any other man touch him. This makes him more sensitive to Johnny's thrusts, so he doesn't last long. Daniel growls with a frustrated noise, " _Fuck_ , you feel so amazing, I'm close." Johnny, hearing Daniel's growl, arouses him further, which pushes him closer to orgasm. 

— _Now, laughing friends be right, tears, I cannot hide._ —

Johnny slows his hips moments, causing the pleasure to double over, with the sudden quick change of pace sends Daniel into his very intense orgasm. He bites his lips so hard that it breaks the soft skin, but he couldn't hold in the cry as he rides out his high. Johnny, close to his orgasm, speeds up slightly, taking note of Daniel's sensitivity. With each thrust after the brunette's high has come down, he whimpers. Finally, Johnny releases into the other man and finishes out his high. As the blonde kisses Daniel, he tastes the familiar copper of blood among the other man's lips when pulling out. 

— _Oh, so, I smile and say, "When a lovely flame dies, smoke gets in your eyes"_ —

Johnny instantly pulls Daniel into his arms, his fingertips still tracing over the brunette's skin. Daniel scoots closer to the warmth of the other man, entangling their legs and resting his head over Johnny's heart. With the symptoms of being dumped into ecstasy and still blissed-out, Johnny speaks thoughtfully. "Daniel, I want to marry you." Silence passes, and Johnny confirms his thoughts, "Will you marry me, Daniel?" With the divorce yet to begin, things could get very complicated. But, Daniel couldn't find it in himself to care at the moment. It was probably a mistake to answer that now, but he told himself that he could worry about it later. With a small sleepy voice, he spoke, "Yes, John. I'll marry you." 

— _Smoke gets in your eyes._ _Smoke gets in your eyes._ _Smoke gets in your eyes._ —

* * *

As the morning sun awakes the two, Daniel gives a chuckle, “We have got to stop having sex on the beach.”

“Old habits die hard?” The stupid comment had the two laughing lightly. Johnny takes in how beautiful Daniel is in the morning haze, and this time there was no rush. No leaving without the other, no plane to catch, and no Okinawa. With a smile, Daniel ran a hand through the blonde’s hair, “So what‘s the agenda?”

But Johnny being the asshat he was, Johnny retorted. “Oh, sorry, did I forget to mention that I have to catch a ship to Russia.” 

“Okay, wise guy.” Daniel kisses him in a slow romantic connection. However, the moment was cut short by a throat being cleared. Both men are plucked out of their world into a panic. “Well, looky here!” Another male voice was confirmation that they were caught. Johnny being protective, holds Daniel so that he was mostly covered up. Daniel curses under his breath, “ _Fuck…_ ” The officer talks into the radio he had with amusement. “Yeah, caught another couple… Teenagers— no. Adults this time. Yep, okay, got it.”

The male officer pulls out a pad and starts writing down information. He looks like he was trying to suppress laughter, “Okay, men, so I am going to need to see your IDs. While you get that, please, for the love of God, please put on your clothing. Then, we’ll go from there.” Johnny gathers their discarded clothes and had Daniel dress first and follow suit. Daniel was insanely embarrassed and kept his head in the crook of Johnny’s neck. “Daniel, give me your wallet.” The blonde pulls out his ID, and Daniel leads Johnny to his right back pocket. Johnny retrieves the other man’s wallet and ID.

The officer asked for the cards and spoke, “Okay… John Lawrence and a… Daniel LaRusso. I am going to write you a ticket for public indecency and public nudity. Both of you will have to pay a fine, but good news; we catch many teenage couples here that you guys will not have to spend time in the county jail. However, because you are adults, you both will need to show up in court for determining how many hours of community service you will have to serve.” Both Daniel and Johnny groan. The officer chuckles, “I hope it was worth it.” With a click of the pen, the male officer rips the tickets off the pad and hands them over to Daniel and Johnny. “I’m going to need you both to follow me so I can print out your fines.” Daniel picks up the boombox and follows in the direction of the blonde and the officer. 

Johnny holds out his hand for Daniel to take, and they continue to follow the male officer, hand in hand. After standing by the cop car for what seemed like forever, they finally got their IDs back, as well as their respective fines. “Okay, I think that’s it. I better not see you two again, and please refrain from taking off your clothes until you get home.” With the officer leaving both men in his rearview mirror, the two look at each other, and Daniel snorts. Johnny can’t help but chuckle, and both Johnny and Daniel couldn’t suppress their laughter. “At least we have a story now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the love and support!


End file.
